The Die is Caste (Amazon Scrolls 2)
by DJ Dubois
Summary: Gabrielle begins her new life as the Amazon queen. How will this affect Xena and Eve? And what's going on with Deirdre Dubois? (Tie-in with Dubois series)
1. The Die is Caste Part 1

The Die is Caste  
David J. Duncan  
August 2001  
  
Note 1: The usual disclaimers & such...All characters from Xena Warrior Princess belong to Renaissance Studios and StudiosUSA. The other characters are fictious and are of my own creation.   
  
Note 2: This story takes place after "Aftershocks" in the Dubois Chronicles.  
  
Spoilers: FIN I & II, Paths of Vengeance, To Helicon and Back, Forgiven, and I'm sure there are others....  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Archiving? : Sure, just send me an email to let me know so I can link to your site.  
  
Comments: Send 'em to dante0220@yahoo.com   
  
  
Prologue (Gabrielle's hut, Amazon Village c.82 AD)  
  
In the days following our return from Egypt, a great deal occurred both here and in the future. This scroll deals with the setting up of the new Amazon governing structure, more new faces, and old friends returning to serve in new roles.  
  
  
Chapter 1 (The village)  
  
The early mornings in the summer provided a refreshing time to reflect on events. The night air still hung heavily. The morning dew left a silvery sheen on the grass, leaving it cool to the touch. Only the faintest traces of pinks and yellows could be seen in the eastern sky. The insects still whistled their sing-song calls in the forest.  
  
Varia sat on the steps outside of her hut, pondering all of these things. Not long before, she had been the queen of this place. But, that was before she had committed a series of miscalculations and listened to the wrong people and misinterpreted her instincts. As a result of the disaster at Helicon, she was stripped of her rank and very nearly her life. Only with the intervention of Xena and Gabrielle was she able to maintain any dignity at all around the other Amazons. Even after being included in the coronation ceremonies and the governing council, she was still perplexed by her successor's mercy.  
  
"Why is she being so kind?" she wondered to the empty night.  
  
"Because everyone makes mistakes, Varia," a familiar deep voice replied from the darkness.  
  
The Amazon jumped into her fighting stance and challenged, "Come out and be recognized!"  
  
"Settle down. You're going to wake everyone up," Xena advised, stepping into the light. "Couldn't sleep either?"  
  
"No, that seems to be in short supply these days," her friend stated. "I've got a lot on my mind."  
  
"You mean you're still beating yourself up over the incidents with Ares and Helicon. Get over it. Look, Varia, you had your heart in the right place on both counts. I may not agree with your actions especially toward Eve and Gabrielle, but your intentions were good," the Warrior Princess assured.  
  
"Really? You think everyone's forgiven me? I don't know if I can forgive myself," Varia sighed.  
  
"Give it time," the warrior interjected. "You have already started redeeming yourself. Anybody could have hung her head and quit. You, however, played a key role right away and keep doing so. Redemption is not an overnight process, trust me."  
  
"I guess you would know," the other agreed. "And how are you doing these days?"  
  
"I'm okay. Just getting used to this being settled down stuff, I guess," Xena replied.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it would be tough with as much traveling as you and Gabrielle did over these last few years to settle down. But, having a home is nice," the Amazon noted.  
  
"That it is," Xena agreed. "Still..."  
  
"You wish that Eve were here, don't you?"   
  
The Thracian warrior glanced over at her acquaintance. "It's that obvious, huh?"  
  
"Everyone who's been a mother would understand, Xena. Besides, after seeing the change that Eve has undergone, I can see why you would be proud of her."  
  
"I am proud," Xena beamed. "She's out preaching and standing up for her beliefs. While I may not like the fact that she always seems to be in harm's way, I can't stop her from doing so."  
  
"Well, as long as she's taking villages with words and not the sword," Varia shrugged.   
  
"Right," the warrior agreed. "Well, looks like the sun's rising. We have a big day in the council so maybe we ought to get some breakfast?"  
  
"Sounds good," the Amazon concurred, following her friend back toward the middle of the village  
  
*********   
  
Three hours later, Gabrielle sat cross-legged on a hide mat, studying a scroll of law codes. Unlike her stories which she enjoyed, these pieces were tedious as Tartarus to drudge through. But, if she was going to guide the Amazons to a new golden age, the Queen decided that she had to do it. After all, she needed to learn all of these things very quickly in order to lead effectively. "What would Francesca say right now? She and David have a term for this activity. What is it?"  
  
"It's called 'cramming', Gabrielle," Xena snickered as she entered the hut. "At least that's what Angela calls it."  
  
"Whatever," the bard huffed, skimming the thick prose. "There's so much here."  
  
"And you'll learn it all in time," her friend assured her. "Remember, nothing worthwhile was built in a day."  
  
The queen chuckled, "Isn't the saying 'Rome wasn't built in a day'?"  
  
The warrior shrugged and continued, "Yeah, maybe. But, who thinks that Rome is worthwhile?"  
  
"Right. I noticed that you left early this morning. Something troubling you?"   
  
"Nah, not really," the warrior downplayed her feelings.  
  
"Eve?" the leader probed.  
  
Xena shook her head and ranted, "Is it that obvious?"   
  
"Uh huh," her friend told her. "So, what have you been up to?"  
  
"I ran into Varia and talked to her for a bit. I had to set her straight on a few things," the warrior revealed.  
  
"Like what?" Gabrielle asked anxiously.  
  
"Helicon and other things," the warrior replied.  
  
The bard-queen looked her friend in the eye and stated, "By targeting me, she betrayed the sisterhood. Granted, she's been making progress, but..."  
  
"But what?" Xena interrupted.  
  
"But, it's going to take time. You can't just expect people to just start trusting you on a whim," the poetess protested.  
  
"A wise woman once told me that 'You can't believe in yourself unless someone else believes in you first'," the warrior quoted.  
  
Gabrielle shrugged, "Yes, okay, that is true and...you're right. But, it's going to take time."  
  
"That's what I told her. But, it does seem like everyone's giving her a legitimate chance," the Warrior Princess observed.  
  
"And if I have anything to say about it, that will continue," the bard-queen agreed. Picking up the scroll again, she asked, changing the subject, "Xena, do you think there's any chance of Eve coming back here?"  
  
The warrior bit her lip and shook her head, "Unless Eli himself intervenes, I would say no. She's pretty set in her ministry."  
  
"I thought as much myself. When the three of us rode up here, I hoped that she would have stayed and taken her role as the Amazon princess," the queen commented.  
  
"Believe me, you know how much I wish she were here. But, Gabrielle, she still has work to do in the world. You were a princess for how many years before we came back here for good?" Xena indicated.  
  
"Thirty years," the bard agreed.  
  
"Right. We still had our roles to play in the world. I'm just asking to let Eve play hers. Okay?" her councilor continued.  
  
"Sure. Just like us, right?" Gabrielle smiled. "You had better hope that the Council agrees with you, Xena. I have to have an heir and since I gave her the rite of caste, she is it."  
  
"You know I'll defend Eve's rights," the warrior firmly stated.  
  
"And I don't think any of the Amazons would oppose you. I just want to make sure there's an orderly succession from here on out is all. Now, come, we're needed at the meeting," the bard-queen concluded, walking out of the hut.  
  
Xena looked up at the hut's ceiling. Where there seemed to be peace, now a certain measure of controversy stirred anew and Eve was at its center. "Eli, take care of my daughter please," she requested before hurrying to join her colleagues at the meeting.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Amazon council anxiously awaited their queen. In the three months since her return, several accords had been sealed with surrounding peoples and the tribes had indeed moved toward becoming a single nation. All in all, the new reign had begun auspiciously well. Now, the little questions remained...such as Eve's status, but as they had waited for Gabrielle's arrival, the same could be done for her caste-recipient as well. However, the resident mystic, Nai-Jin, had seen dark visions during her meditations. This was something which could not be ignored.  
  
As Xena and Gabrielle entered the room, the other leaders stood and welcomed them solemnly.  
  
"As always, you have my thanks," the bard-queen smiled to her colleagues. "Memosia, you summoned us together. What can we do for you?"  
  
The African leader stood and smiled, "Thank you, Queen Gabrielle. It has to do with the unsettling visions."  
  
"Visions?" Gabrielle asked. "Whose visions?"  
  
"Those of Nai-Jin," the other replied, sweeping her hand toward the Oriental mystic.   
  
"Might I be recognized, my Queen?" the mystic inquired.  
  
Gabrielle bit her lip. During their adventure in Egypt, Yakut and Amarice had warned of an imminent invasion. But, it wasn't supposed to happen this soon! "I thought it was supposed to be three years from now," she thought. Glancing at her chief counsel, her eyes asked for advice.  
  
Xena, for her part, knew the value of prophecy. Over the years, she had seen many such premonitions come true-too many for her liking. Between Alti, Yakut, Lao Ma, and David Dubois, several such occurrences had happened. Hopefully, this one wouldn't be so bad. "I say we hear her out," she replied.  
  
The queen nodded and turned toward the Asian Amazon again. "Please tell us what you saw, Nai-Jin," she requested.  
  
The other nodded and recounted, "It was brutal, my Queen. The peace will be shattered by a series of battles both here and elsewhere. One confrontation has passed between the forces of light and darkness. I see an oasis in the desert with...great structures...some of stone and some of wood. What could this place be?"  
  
"It is a place of learning far across the sea," Gabrielle revealed. "Alti and her allies sparked that conflict."  
  
"Is this true, Xena?" Cyanne, the queen of the northern Amazons asked.  
  
"Yeah. After the conflict, our friend, David Dubois, was challenged to a duel sometime in the future. Did you see anything?" the Warrior Princess asked.  
  
The mystic nodded, "Is he the dark haired one with the extreme fire within?"  
  
"That's him all right," the warrior agreed. "Please continue."  
  
"The battle will occur. I saw a luminous being handing him a dagger of some sort. The confrontation was brutal. Both sides were injured..." the mystic continued.  
  
"This 'luminous being' can you describe him?" Gabrielle probed.  
  
"He was dressed in white with blonde hair, a regal bearing, and wings of some sort. What manner of demon would that be?" Nai-Jin noted.  
  
"That would be an archangel," the high queen stated. "I think it has to be Michael. Anyhow, please continue."  
  
"The two adversaries met in a place of cobblestones not far from here. One dies. The other is thrown into a place...of fiery torment. The suffering is intense. There are familiar enemies for him to engage and with each victory comes a greater cost for the world," the seeress continued.  
  
"What is the cause of the conflict?" Memosia interjected.  
  
"A wrong committed by an immortal years before. I can't make out the details yet I sensed that it is tied to Xena and Gabrielle," she commented.  
  
"A wrong connected to us?" the bard-queen gasped. "What could we have done to him?"  
  
"Maybe it's not us personally, Gabrielle. Maybe, it's someone that we have fought as well," Xena postulated. "Dijon maybe?"  
  
"Dijon?" Cyanne wondered. "Who?"  
  
"A vampire of the worst kind," Gabrielle explained. "He is one of a special order who enforces his kind's secrecy."  
  
"I've killed several of his kind already," Xena added. "But, this one is the chief Enforcer and apparently is responsible for the death of several innocent people."  
  
"Including a priestess of Althanor," the seeress realized.  
  
"What?" Gabrielle jumped to her feet. "But Cybelle is alive!"  
  
"No, not the woman in green. There is another. She was joined with a man from the West, and there she died. Her name was...Sam...Samuelsohn?"  
  
"Pauline Samuelsohn," Xena affirmed.   
  
"That's right," the prophetess nodded.  
  
"How?" Gabrielle asked.  
  
"Angela told me about it. At least as much as anyone has been able to piece together. Apparently, Pauline and her husband helped to stabilize David during his learning. Dijon murdered her just before he and David faced each other for the first time. It was on that night that the Child surfaced," the warrior explained.  
  
"The inner fire," the mystic agreed. "Yes."  
  
"So, what else happens?" Varia urged.  
  
"He progresses through the underworld with a guide whom I can't see clearly. He will return here...with another soul. However, in the process, he will unleash great turmoil upon the world. Darkness will erupt, forcing us to join with our allies both old and new to defeat it. There will be a single battle involving your friend and a woman, long thought dead, in which our village will be destroyed. There the vision ends," the visionary concluded. "Two more things. Seek out Althanor and ask for assistance. An alliance between us will be necessary. And the heiress must return," Nai-Jin concluded.  
  
Gabrielle took a deep breath and pondered this report for a long minute. Certainly, David's rages had the potential to be viciously destructive. In one battle, a town's center had been badly damaged. Would he have the lack of foresight to cause such destruction? Only time would tell. In addition, it was clear from the last part that Eve had to come back to help them survive the conflict. "This is very serious," she noted. "Thank you for sharing your insight, Nai-Jin. I open the floor for discussion."  
  
"We have to prevent your friend from facing this Dijon," Cyanne stated.  
  
"He's only a man. Certainly, he can't cause the damage she talked about on his own," Varia scoffed.  
  
Xena chuckled darkly.  
  
"What's so funny, Xena?" the former queen demanded. "This is a serious matter. We may have to kill him."  
  
"That's enough!" Gabrielle interrupted.   
  
"No, it's okay," Xena frowned. "Varia, you have no idea what you're talking about. Murdering him will accomplish zilch. If Michael's involved, then he's gonna prey on David's anger toward Dijon. Besides, by killing the priestess, Dijon set these forces in motion himself."  
  
"And, whether it's her friend or someone else, the battle will take place. It has been foretold and there is nothing that we can do," Nai-Jin added.  
  
"Then," Cyanne stated. "We must prepare for the worst. Queen Gabrielle, Xena, will you be there?"  
  
"Yeah, we'll be there," Xena asserted. "I wanna make sure there's no funny business."  
  
"Meantime, I think Cyanne is right," Gabrielle pointed out. "Each of you might wish to start preparing your tribes for a possible conflict. Let us pray that it doesn't come to pass, but in case it does, we should be ready. I think that's all for now." With that, she rose from her place and left the room.  
  
Xena stood silently for a minute. Her icy blue eyes studied each of her companions and saw the concern and fear. Gabrielle had been right to dismiss the council for now, allowing everyone to think on these matters. Certainly, she had a great deal to consider herself. "Best to talk with her later on these things," she mused and walked out of the room, leaving the others to ponder the future for themselves.  
  
Chapter 3 [Althanor]  
  
Within the mists, the realm of Althanor lay silent and serene. For the most part, everyone was going about their business as always. Herb lore was recited by the young priestess trainees. Chores were performed routinely. In short, it seemed like any other day.  
  
However, within her hut, the high priestess sat anxiously, trying to deal with the news she had just received from the worlds beyond. According to Cybelle, the herbs she had sent to her brother had helped to defeat Alti. Yet, there was another crisis to deal with: the upcoming battle between David Dubois and the vampire, Bertrand du Dijon. How she wished it could be prevented, but as the fiery pool had revealed it, she knew that Fate would bring the two antagonists together at one point or another. Certainly, the battle had been ordained since the latter's murder of the priestess, Pauline, some years before. Perhaps, there might be some good to this mess after all.  
  
Cybelle sat off to one side, observing her superior carefully. The news of the battle had brought a troubled silence to the venerable priestess, and the younger woman was concerned about what would happen next. "Mother? Are you all right?" she inquired nervously.  
  
"Hmm?" the elderly woman replied absently, "Oh. Cybelle, I'm sorry. Yes, I'm fine, Child. This news, however, has drastic consequences for us all."  
  
"What is it?" the younger priestess pushed. "The battle is behind us. That challenge can't be that serious, can it?"  
  
"It is," the high priestess indicated. "Tell me....what do you know about the death of Tony and Pauline Samuelsohn?"  
  
Cybelle shot her a perplexed look and wondered, "I know he was one of Dave's professors and they were really close. I'm sorry to say that I never met her."  
  
The priestess snickered, "You did, Child. You just don't remember it. Do you recall the night of your initiation? How much do you remember of your sponsor?"  
  
The younger woman scratched her head and shrugged, "Not too much I'm afraid. I remember she was so kind to me all of that day and then, after the initiation, she disappeared." Then it dawned on her. "That was Pauline?"  
  
"It was she. On the next day, she left to be married as per the Great Mother's wishes. Tony Samuelsohn was an ally of ours in the world outside and kept the Old Ways in a positive manner at least in academic circles. He received her lessons in the lore of Althanor as did another young man. I gave her leave to console that man and instruct him in the traditional knowledge. She did so and he seemed to improve in so many ways," the mentor continued. "At least until that awful night."  
  
"What do you mean? What happened to them?" Cybelle insisted.  
  
"I...I cannot find the words. Let the mists reveal what I cannot," the teacher noted, waving her hands. The fog formed in a far corner of the room. "Go into the past, Cybelle. Don't worry, they will not be able to see you."  
  
The younger priestess bit her lip. As much as she didn't want to go, she had no choice. She had to find out what happened. "I'll be back," she acknowledged.  
  
"The goddess help you, Child, and enable you to bear that which lies on the other side," the elderly woman hoped.  
  
************  
  
[Cambridge, MA-1988]  
  
Cybelle stepped out of the cloudbank into a familiar suburban neighborhood of the late 1980s. The night was warm with a mass of clouds forming in the northwest. "This is Cambridge," she realized. "But, what am I doing here?" The name on the mailbox gave her the answer to that question. "This is the Samuelsohns' house. I know something happened here, but what's going on?" she wondered aloud. The air was negatively charged as if something was about to happen.   
  
Then, an awful scream shattered the silence. "Tony! Help me!" a woman begged with her last breath.  
  
Cybelle winced and grit her teeth as the spasms of pain coursed through her head and down her spine. For a minute, she felt as if all of her blood was being sucked away. Then, there was no feeling at all. "Pauline," she realized. "She's gone." The priestess bowed her head in memory of her fallen sister, wishing that there was something she could have done.  
  
Then, she heard the pained yelling of a man: Tony Samuelsohn. Something had broken into that house and was torturing the poor professor.   
  
"What in Althanor?" she probed, running up the walk and through the open doorway. There, she encountered a room full of strewn debris, torn-up tapestries, mangled books, and desk drawers thrown every which way. Sticking her head in the front room, she found Samuelsohn being attacked by three powerful men or what seemed like men. A scan of the figures' auras told her who they were. "Vampires! But what would bring a Caribbean, a European, and an Oriental together like this?"  
  
The European, a French or German man by appearance, stood tall and was a mountain of a man. Leaning over, he stated to his victim. "You should have left well-enough alone. Now, you'll die." Before he could strike the killing blow, he sensed something. "Wu Han! Deal with it!"  
  
The Oriental bowed and flew through the broken remains of the picture window.  
  
She felt a familiar twinge through her senses and realized, "Dave! He's here? What is he doing?" Seeing that she couldn't do any further good in there, she rushed back outside. There she saw the Asian vampire beating on her brother.  
  
"Stop it! You don't want to do that!" she screamed, knowing what was about to happen.  
  
For a split second, the attacker paused and glanced around as if he felt her presence. But, not finding anything, smacked the younger man again.  
  
"Parents should have taught brat respect," Wu Han informed his victim.  
  
At that moment, Cybelle recoiled as Dave looked up.   
  
Through the bruises and swelling, she saw the now familiar glint in the left eye. But this time, he was growling with short rasping breaths. "Free! I'm free at last!" Climbing to his feet, the enraged man let loose a howl which would have intimidated the banshees themselves and blasted his former attacker across the lawn into the house. "Oh, I wish my father were watching right now. Whatever should I do with you?"   
  
She puzzled, "Why would he wish for Dad now? They never..." Her eyes bulged as she realized his dark intent.   
  
Telekinetically, lifting two of the wooden shards, he impaled the Oriental man. Worse still, Dave seemed to enjoy this act. Leaving him there, he stalked into the house and disappeared from view.  
  
Cybelle stole up to the disintegrating corpse and shuddered as the implications of the scene in front of her became clear. Dave's moods were unpredictable especially when he was agitated. Both of their parents had been really hard on him. As a result, periodic lapses had occurred from time to time. But, she sensed something totally different this time. The darkness inside of him had finally accomplished what everyone feared it would: it had coalesced into a separate personality capable of mass destruction.  
  
Then, from within the house, she felt another burst of dark energy and the reduction of the immortals' auras by one more. "Dave 2, Vampires 0," she sighed and ran back in the house. The Caribbean vampire leaned against the banister of the staircase, a stake rammed through his chest. Hurrying into the study, she saw the leader facing Dave. The latter flung the immortal against the fireplace, setting the vampire's arm on fire.  
  
The vampire tore the sleeve from his shirt and tensed to attack. But, as he did so, police sirens alerted both combatants to the approaching authorities. "This isn't over!" he hissed and disappeared into the night.  
  
Dave frantically scoured the room, throwing as many antique tomes and scrolls out onto the lawn as he could. Finally, seeing that the flames had claimed the rest, he managed to drag both of the victims from the house.  
  
Cybelle floated to her brother's side. A tear creased her left cheek. How she wished she could have comforted him at that moment as he leaned over the bodies of his mentor and his wife. At that moment, the skies opened up and a full-fledged thunderstorm raged.  
  
"Dijon! This isn't over!" he vowed to the tempest. Then, as if sensing something, he raised his hands to the night and fired two mental bolts.  
  
In response, the storm reeled off a pair of lightning strikes.  
  
The two forces impacted, canceling each other out.  
  
Shuddering, the priestess retreated back to the tree. This was the beginning of the conflict to come. Noting the police's arrival, she stepped back through the mist and returned to Althanor.  
  
*********  
  
When the mists had cleared, she was back in the high priestess' hut.  
  
"Now you have seen. Now you understand what has happened and what must happen next," the mentor stated.  
  
"I...I have," the shaken Cybelle agreed. "They must face each other again and I cannot do anything about it. I wish I could be there."  
  
"You will be. Pauline was to be my successor. When she died, that right passed to her sponsored one. You are now the next in line, Cybelle, and your time is coming. Soon, I will pass from this life and the fate of everything will be in your hands," the elderly teacher revealed.  
  
"But, I have my husband and son. Mother, you...you can't be serious," she gaped in shock.  
  
"The world depends upon you, Child. Althanor and the Amazons. Our peoples must unite. By now, Gabrielle has taken the throne as their queen. It is up to you two to forge a peace from which the world will rebloom after the conflict to come," the old woman coughed.   
  
"And who will be my heir. When will I meet her?" Cybelle pressed. "I have no daughter of my own."  
  
"Help me to bed please," the ancient one requested.   
  
Cybelle assisted her teacher over to the simple cot and lowered her into it. Making sure that the latter was resting comfortably, the young woman felt as if a heavy weight had been placed on her shoulders.   
  
From her sleep, the high priestess muttered, "It will be the youngest daughter of your brother's house."  
  
"Deirdre?" the other asked.  
  
The sleeping form nodded and then, turned away from her student.  
  
Cybelle stepped outside of the hut. While the sun was shining and everything seemed to be normal on the outside, her world had just been turned upside down and, for some reason, she sensed that things would only get worse before they improved for her and her friends and family.  
  
Onto the next part


	2. The Die is Caste Part 2

The Die is Caste (Part 2)  
David J. Duncan  
August 2001  
  
Chapter 4 [The Roman countryside]  
  
Eve had wandered throughout the provincial countryside for several days. Ever since she had left her horse with two travelers who appeared to need him more than she did, the missionary had followed the old Roman road through various villages and hamlets. In each place, she stopped and led a prayer vigil for her fellow followers of Eli before resuming her journey.  
  
One day, she walked through a meadow of long waving rows of grain billowing in the breeze. Stopping to rest under a tree, she opened her pack and produced a bit of bread and cheese which a kindly villager had given her. She looked up at the sky above and noticed how the clouds passed slowly overhead as well as the delicate blue shading above her. The cool air caressed her face. The grass providing a soft place to rest. "Thank you, Eli," she smiled and took a bite of her meal.  
  
She did enjoy her work--spreading the word of the light. However, she felt a longing to be with her mother and Gabrielle. For the past several days, the Messenger had experienced these conflicting feelings. She had her mission and that was very important. However, if what Gabrielle and the Amazons said was true, then she was also a princess with very real responsibilities to that group. "How will I be able to do my work and meet those duties too?" she sighed. Seeking guidance, she bowed her head and prayed fervently.  
  
At that moment, a whistling sound floated to her ear from the road.  
  
Eve looked up fron her meditation to see a young man dressed in very rustic clothes approaching her. He stood about five and a half feet tall and wore his brown hair very short. Leaning on his staff, he shuffled through the grasses, heading toward the tree.   
  
"Greetings! Are you the one they call Eve?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. And you are?" she inquired.  
  
"My name is Paulus. The people in the village up the road said you were coming this way. I had hoped to talk with you if that's all right," he noted. "Might I share this spot?"  
  
"Please do. Would you like to share my meal?" she offered.  
  
"Thank you. I would like to do so if you would accept some water from a goatskin for it," he accepted, holding up the filled container. "Please feel free."  
  
"You don't have to," she declined. "I appreciate it, but I'm fine." She broke her meal into two portions, handing him a piece.  
  
"But I insist," he urged. "Please."  
  
"Very well," the Messenger accented, taking a sip of the cool liquid. "This is Spring water! I haven't had this in so long. Thank you."  
  
"It came from the springs outside of Vesulia. Wonderful place. We should be glad that the god of Eli provides us with such wonderful places to enjoy," he smiled.  
  
"Indeed," the missionary concurred. "And they are reminders of why we should have faith."  
  
The other traveler gave her a slight nod and bowing his head, prayed, "Eli, thank you for this meal that we're about to enjoy and for allowing me to share it with your Messenger. Amen."  
  
She bowed her head next and continued, "Eli, thank you for guiding this one to me for fellowship and a wonderful meal. Amen."  
  
For the next few hours, they sat under the tree, conversing about their experiences. Unlike Eve, Paulus had only been a simple farmer for most of his life. One day, while tending his fields, a light had appeared to him in the sky temporarily blinding him. Then, a voice beckoned him to leave his work, his neighbors, and his possessions behind to find others who shared similar experiences. Listening to the voice, he disappeared into the countryside. From time to time, he had wandered from town to town. In each place, he had worked odd jobs to earn his room and board and participated in prayer groups. But at some point, he always moved on.  
  
"You seem like a good man, Paulus," Eve stated. "I haven't known you that long, but my instincts tell me that you mean what you say. I wonder why you haven't settled anywhere?"  
  
"Perhaps, I haven't found the right place yet. Or maybe I was meant to help spread communication between the prayer circles. I wish I knew. That's why I was hoping to speak with you. I was hoping for your insight, Eve," he sighed.  
  
She shrugged, "Just continue having faith in our god, and it will all work out. You'll see. Now, come. I wish to make the next town by nightfall."  
  
"I would love to, but I don't want to be any trouble to you," he declined.  
  
"It would be no trouble. Please accompany me," she insisted.  
  
"Very well," he agreed and followed her back to the road.  
  
**************************  
  
That evening was a good one for both travelers. They had arrived in the next village just before dusk. After a look around the town, they happened upon a prayer circle in progress. Once the service was complete, the worshippers shared a meal at a local man's humble residence. In exchange for her participation in their circle that afternoon and the next morning, they offered her and Paulus a place to sleep in their barn.  
  
"I'm sorry if it is not comfortable," the host apologized. "It is all that I have."  
  
"I wish there was something else I could do for you," she wondered.  
  
The elderly farmer smiled, "To have the Messenger of Eli under my roof for even a single evening and to share fellowship with her is a great honor. Your story is well-known and I am honored to assist you."   
  
"Then, we accept," she concurred and looked at the allotted space. The floor was lined with fresh hay and blankets had been placed on top of it. Certainly, they would get a good night's sleep.  
  
"If it's all right, I'll stay over here," Paulus indicated, setting his blankets down on the floor about ten feet away from his new friend.  
  
She smiled. Being that they hadn't known each other that long, Eve had to admit that she was a little concerned about their sleeping arrangements. After seeing his action, she was glad that her initial impressions about her new friend were correct. Lying down on the soft bedding, she wished him a good night and fell asleep.  
  
**************************  
  
For a few hours, both travelers dozed peacefully. The air was cool and the breeze seemed gentle. Then, a light appeared in the middle of the room, awakening them both.  
  
"What?" he wondered.   
  
The Messenger grogily shielded her eyes and saw the form of a man with long black hair and a beard appear. "Who?"  
  
"You know me well, Eve. I came to you in Ostia, remember? Since then, you have preached in my name. As for you, Paulus, I have watched you carefully. Both of you have done well," the visitor revealed.  
  
"Ostia? Eli! What can we do for you?" she inquired, bowing quickly.  
  
Eli smiled. How the woman in front of him had worked wonders. Now, she had a greater role to play. "I have separate missions for you both actually. For a while, you will travel together. Then, you will go your own ways. Eve, you will return to the Amazon nation and become the next princess. Paulus, you will take up Eve's mantle as my Messenger," he explained.  
  
She bit her lip. Despite her conflicting feelings over the past month, she enjoyed her work. Still to be with her mother again would be great. "I understand," she accepted.  
  
Paulus stammered, "But...I am not qualified to carry your word. I...I barely know the procedure."  
  
The spiritual figure chuckled warmly, "This afternoon, you mentioned that you drifted from place to place. Why do you think I allowed you to do so? I wanted you to know the diversity of your fellow worshippers' lives so that you might understand them better. You have the ability. Now, I am asking you to use it for me."  
  
"If you think I can, then I accept," he agreed nervously.  
  
"Then, you have my thanks," the angellic figure beamed and vanished in a flash of light.  
  
Eve sat by herself for a second, collecting her thoughts. Then, she turned to her companion and asked, "Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm feeling a bit overwhelmed," he replied with uncertainty. "I'm hoping that you will be able to help me with these doubts. I want to give my best effort."  
  
"I know," she assured him. "And trust me, I'll be with you until the appointed time. Of course, Eli will always be with you." Walking over to him, she embraced him.  
  
"Thank you, Eve. I appreciate the vote of confidence and your trust. I'll...try not to let you down," he told her.  
  
Standing back up, she walked over to her bed and got back into it. Looking back over her shoulder, she smiled and told him, "I think you're going to do just fine. Just have faith, Paulus. Just have faith." With that, she drifted back to sleep.  
  
He nodded and stared at the ceiling for several hours. Taking on her role was a big task and he was glad that she was there to help him. But would he be worthy? Time would tell.  
  
Chapter 5 [The Amazon Village]  
  
Several weeks later, Xena took her usual patrol of the forests surrounding the Amazon village. While the Amazons had a great lookout system in place, the Warrior Princess felt restless. She and Gabrielle had stayed there for the past three months and would remain for the foreseeable future. While her companion had a real level of responsibility which consumed her, Xena had only a few items to do.  
  
"Is this what happens to all good warriors?" she wondered to the empty forest. "Do they all fade away?"  
  
For a long minute, she watched the scenes of nature play themselves out. The birds sang to each other. A deer loped by. Maybe this is what her destiny was. Maybe it was time for her to retire. Then, she tensed, leapt off of Argo II, and drew her sword. "Come out! I know you're here...Ares," she challenged.  
  
In a flash of light, the god of war materialized. He looked concerned about something. "What's up, Xena? Are you enjoying your vacation? I'd say no, but hey, what do I know?" he baited.  
  
"Get a grip, Ares," she snarled. "I'm needed here. The Amazons are starting a new chapter in their existence. I'm helping to build the peace, but you wouldn't understand that."  
  
"Oh, that's cute, Xena. Real cute," he snickered. "I do understand peace actually, but I have to be in charge of it. By the way, to answer your question, no. Most warriors don't live long enough to fade away because they die on the battlefield. Is Gabrielle going to reserve a rocking chair for you that is if you survive to use it?"  
  
"We'll grow old together," she asserted. "And what do you mean 'survive to use it'? "  
  
The war god shook his head at her. "Then, you haven't heard the prophecy yet? About your friend?" he asked. "He's gonna shake everything up and cause a war of cataclysmic proportions!"  
  
"I've heard something like that," she admitted, pacing around a nearby birch tree. "Alti opened a can of worms when she brought Dijon in on this matter."  
  
"Actually, she was a pawn in this issue as well," Ares corrected. "Dijon and Dubois were going to settle the score sooner or later. You know, Dubois is quite the fighter in his own right."  
  
"He stood up to you wounded," Xena recalled, a smug grin forming on her face. "I'd say so."  
  
He frowned, shaking his head, "Yeah, I know. But, did you know about the last time he fought in a war? It was great!" A smile grew across his face, and his dark eyes sparkled as he continued, "He made the rivers run red with those demons. Oh yeah! I'm going to enjoy the rematch!"  
  
She scratched her head with concern. Now, she had to get Gabrielle to write down David's adventures in Nurrengaard so that they might have more information on what was to come. Once again, the question of Michael's role popped into her mind. What was he going to do to force this event to happen?   
  
"Think about it, Xena. You'll be leading an army again. Won't it feel good? Better than rotting away here," he tempted her.  
  
"Rotting here is better than being around a rotten deity," she retorted with a saccahrin sweet smile. "Besides, this will truly shape my destiny. A leader. The co-creator, not destroyer, of nations."  
  
Ares shook his head and complained, "I think Gabrielle's getting to you with her delusions of grandeur. If you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to lose my lunch if I hear any more of this stuff." With that, he vanished into thin air.  
  
"Good riddance," she thought. Still, the fact that Ares knew about the prophecy as well didn't bode well for them. "I'd better let Gabrielle know about this," she decided and rode Argo II back toward the village. Ten minutes later, she walked back into the queen's hut where her friend scribbled on a scroll in the corner of the room.  
  
"Hi, Xena. Did you have a good ride?" Gabrielle asked.  
  
"Sort of. It started out really nice. Then Ares dropped in uninvited," the warrior revealed.  
  
The queen dropped her scroll and stared at her friend. "What did he want? The last thing I want is for him to start something!"  
  
"Simmer down," the Thracian warrior assured. "He wasn't looking for that. It was about the prophecy we heard at the last council meeting."  
  
"Nai-Jin's visions? What about them?" the bard probed.  
  
"He basically confirmed them. Listen, Gabrielle, I know being the queen is a big job and all. But, can we find out from David about the last big war he fought in? " Xena asked. "There is a scroll someplace which tells the story. If we can't find it, he might be able to tell us what really happened so we'll be prepared."  
  
"I don't know any twentieth-century bards, Xena. I'll have to ask David to tell us the story if we get a chance. Does Ares think there's a connection?"  
  
"Yeah. He's confirmed it," the warrior affirmed. "And, like the twilight, it's gonna happen whether we like it or not."  
  
Gabrielle gulped nervously. The Twilight of the Gods was a disasterous situation which in the end cost them both a great deal. To have something like that happen again was not something she wanted.  
  
After gauging her friend's reaction, Xena shook her head and sighed, "Some advisor I am. I'm bringing you problems we can't solve."  
  
The queen assessed the warrior. For the past several days, the latter had been acting restless. The wanderlust was hitting her big time. "Are you sorry you joined me here, Xena?" she asked.  
  
"Whatever are you talking about? I'm glad to be here with you!" the warrior protested in surprise.  
  
"I'm sure, but we've never gone this long without a battle or being on the road. Well, except when we took our 25 year nap together. But, I want you to be happy, Xena," the poetess noted.   
  
"I just need to adjust to this lifestyle. After a lifetime of being on the move, it's going to take time. Still, I kinda like what we're doing and I told Ares just that," Xena stated.  
  
For a minute, Gabrielle sat silently and reflected on her friend's comment. Then she continued, "Well, you are doing a great job as a counselor, Xena. The other Amazons respect you and the council members think highly of you as well. There's nothing wrong with bringing a problem to me, okay? You're letting me know some news and that's a part of the job too. So, take as much time as you need to adjust, Xena. We'll wait for you."  
  
The warrior hugged her friend, "Thanks, Gabrielle. Don't ever change."  
  
"As long as we stay the course," Gabrielle assured. "I won't and neither will you. Now, let's get ready for that next meeting...."  
  


Onto the next part


	3. The Die is Caste Part 3

The Die is Caste  
David J. Duncan  
August 2001  
For notes & such, please see Part 1  
  
Chapter 6 [On the Lake Entering Althanor]  
  
Deirdre Dubois bit her lip and trembled. Just yesterday, she and her twin sisters, Lauren and Karen, had been playing together and enjoying their parents' company. Then, her Aunt Cybelle arrived and after a talk with Momma and Poppa, the priestess told her to pack a few things and come with her. Now, they stood within the mists, waiting for something. She yanked on the older woman's sleeve and asked, "Excuse me, Auntie."  
  
"Yes, Deirdre. What is it?" Cybelle answered, relieved that her niece was speaking to her. Normally a very inquisitive and precocious child, the little girl had been silent since they left Tucson. "How I wish I could just teleport her to Althanor in one step. But, she must see," she thought as she awaited the response.  
  
"Wh...Where are we going? When will we get there?" her small companion probed.  
  
"We are going to Althanor. It's a wonderful place, Deirdre, with lots of pretty things and people. Now, I'm going to tell you something and then, I need a promise from you, okay?" the priestess responded.  
  
"Sure," the other agreed.  
  
"Do you promise to listen to what the good people say here?" the older woman asked.  
  
"I promise, Auntie. But will Mama and Papa come to visit me? I miss them," the little girl concurred.  
  
"Of course, Little One," Cybelle assured her companion. "I was trained by these very same people as you will be. And I turned out all right, did I not?"  
  
"I...I guess so," Deirdre nervously nodded.   
  
"Good," her aunt nodded. Then, focusing on her surroundings, she felt the approval coming from the high priestess for their arrival. "It's time. C'mon." Raising her hands, she opened a doorwar in the mists and guided the little girl through it.   
  
Deirdre looked around at her surroundings. The houses were little and plain. The people were dressed in emerald robes just like her aunt's. Nobody seemed to be in a hurry as they walked at a relaxed gait. Following her guide's lead, she tottered up the walk to one hut in the middle of the town.  
  
Cybelle knocked three times on the door and asked, "Mother, it's Cybelle. Might we come in?"  
  
"Is the child with you?" an elderly voice asked in response.  
  
"Yes, she's with me," the priestess assured her.  
  
"Then, feel free to enter," the mentor replied.  
  
Cybelle pushed the door open, allowing them to enter the tiny dwelling. Looking down at her niece, she asked, "Ready?"  
  
"Uh huh," the little one agreed. She wanted to be a good girl and make everyone proud of her.  
  
"I hope she maintains this stoicism throughout the training. If so, she'll be a marvel in her own right," the priestess mused as she steadied her companion and showed her where to sit.  
  
The high priestess shuffled over, leaning heavily on her staff. Glancing down at the little girl in front of her, she immediately knew that this one was the daughter of David and Angela Dubois who had saved Althanor years before. If she was half as worthy as her parents, Deirdre would be a great hope for the hidden realm. "Welcome, Deirdre. I am the High Priestess of this realm. If you'd like, you may call me 'Mother'," she greeted warmly.  
  
"But I already have a mother. Sorry," the girl sighed, her head bowed.  
  
"Of course you do," the old woman agreed. "It's just that here, I am...a surrogate mother to all of the good people here. Including your aunt."  
  
"That's right," Cybelle agreed.  
  
"In that case, I like you, Mother," Deirdre smiled.  
  
The elderly woman nodded. This one definitely had her father's backbone. Hopefully, she would not be too difficult to train. No matter. She seemed like a nice girl at heart. "Well, Deirdre, classes start tomorrow if you'd like."  
  
"I like classes!" the little one exclaimed. "Thank you."  
  
The high priestess smiled and nodded to Cybelle. "Can you take her to the advanced novice dormitory?"  
  
The younger priestess glanced at her skeptically. What was going on? Certainly, Deirdre would receive her training as with any novice. But, best not to question her superior in front of the little one. Turning to Deirdre, she asked, "Can you wait outside for a minute? I'll be right out."  
  
The girl sensed the sudden tension growing in the room. She knew about her aunt's temper and wanted no part of an argument. "Sure. I'll stay right outside." Saying that, she left the room.  
  
Having waited for her to do so, Cybelle inquired, "Begging your pardon, Mother. Why are you sending her to the advanced dormitory? She has only just arrived tonight and needs to go through the training like anyone else."  
  
The teacher nodded. While Cybelle had an impertient streak of her own, at least she had learned some decorum. "The girl already has more ability than I anticipated. She's already farther along than you were, Cybelle, when you first arrived. I sense the power inside of her. Besides, there is no time. The goddess has declared that this is a special situation. Your brother goes to face the murderer, Dijon, soon enough. She will play a major role in what happens after that conflict. Her father will need her aid to accomplish his task and you all will need her by your side in the great battles to come. Look for yourself," she declared, summoning a misty portal.  
  
Cybelle stared at the space within the foggy wisps and gasped at what she saw. Dave was in a very dark and hot place reeking of brimstone. But, it was the Child who carved a path through the demons surrounding him. At his side, a young woman with long auburn hair was blasting their attackers with white magical bursts and psychic energies.  
  
"Come, Papa. Dahak's realm is this way," the woman indicated, pointing to the path on their right. As she turned, her face came into view. The build and hair were Angie's but the mannerisms and spark in the eye were Dave's. Somehow, it was Deirdre who was guiding her father through the noxious pit.  
  
"Certainly, you cannot be serious! Mother, she is a child. The woman is full grown and has full command of her abilities!" Cybelle challenged.  
  
The elderly woman began coughing furiously and allowed her eyes to burn into her student's. "You would challenge me? Cybelle, the goddess has already placed her mark upon that girl. Trust in her judgement."  
  
"Of course, it's just that..." the other countered. "It's just that if both of them are lost, then Angie will be doubly begrieved!"  
  
"Then, you must train her well," the priestess advised. "Cybelle, I'm sorry. You have been like my own daughter these past seven years. Deirdre's parents have saved this realm on at least two occasions. Do you think that I would sacrifice her on a whim? Of course not!"  
  
"You can send me! Or we can get Eve to guide him!" Cybelle argued, the fire already burning in her eyes.  
  
The old woman flung her staff on the floor hard and snapped, "Don't argue with me, Cybelle! This is what has been ordained, and we cannot change it! Like it or not, you are to be my successor and Eve has her own role with the Amazons as does Xena. Therefore, it falls to our little charge out there. Trust in me and the goddess, Cybelle! Deirdre will have what she needs before that time. The question is: will you show her?"  
  
"Of course," the younger woman bowed her head. "Forgive me."  
  
"Absolutely, Child. Caring for one's kin is a forgiveable offense, but remember, if you are to survive, all must be treated equally. Leave me now and guide her to the dormitory. We will speak on this matter in the morning," the teacher concluded, stumbling to her bed.  
  
"Until then, Mother," Cybelle agreed, leaving the room. Once outside, she found Deirdre shuddering against the wall.   
  
"Is Papa all right? I saw so many monsters," the girl shivered.  
  
"Did you look inside? I told you not to," her aunt admonished.  
  
"N...No, Auntie. I was sitting out here and then, I saw monsters 'n stuff in the clouds," Deirdre indicated, pointing anxiously at the dissipating mists at the forest's edge.  
  
"She can already see the future," Cybelle sighed. "The Mother was right. No wonder she has been chosen," she thought to herself.   
  
"Aunt, where do we go next?" Deirdre inquired.  
  
"It's bedtime, Little One. Come, we'll get you a nice place to sleep. Follow me," Cybelle indicated.  
  
Deirdre nodded and tottered up the cobbled path after her older relative, heading for the advanced dormitory and her destiny. Little did they realize how quickly it would arrive.  
  
**********  
  
For several hours, Deirdre tried to sleep, but couldn't do it. The room where she was lodged seemed so small and dark. Her father wasn't there to read to her. Her mother wasn't there to kiss her good night. While such things were small in the mind of an adult, they were earth shattering to a child. She began to sob quietly.  
  
From the hall outside, a voice asked, "Deirdre, what is it?"  
  
The little one stated, "S...Sorry, Genaria. I miss my Mama."  
  
The priestess smiled and sat down next to the newest arrival. "Don't apologize. Missing your parents is normal. I remember the first night I came here, I was no bigger than you and I missed my parents. That first night was hard."  
  
"I wish they were here," the little girl continued.   
  
The older woman hugged her tightly and replied, "So do I, Child. They are fine people. I remember when they came here a long time ago."  
  
"You know them?" Deirdre wondered.  
  
"Yes. I brought them here just as your aunt brought you," the priestess stated. "And I'm sure they're missing you as well. They only want the best for you which is why you're here. You're a special person, Deirdre. Remember that."  
  
"OK. I will," the girl agreed. "Thank you."  
  
"You're very welcome," Genaria grinned. "Now, do try to get some sleep. The Mother will be expecting you to be at your best tomorrow."  
  
"I'll try. I wanna make her and everyone proud of me," Deirdre noted.  
  
"And you will," Genaria assured her. "Just believe in yourself. Now, I must let you sleep. If you need anything, I'll be in the hall."  
  
"Night," Deirdre concluded and stared up at the ceiling.  
  
Genaria closed the door behind her, allowing a bit of candlelight to pour in under the doorway.  
  
For 20 minutes, Deirdre fretted in the bed. She felt better, but still missed everyone. "Why did they send me away?" she sulked.  
  
Then, in answer to her question, a bright glow coalesced in the corner and a voice called, "Deirdre. They did not send you away. They sent you to me."  
  
The little girl gasped. As much as she wanted to run away, she sat up and forced herself to confront the light. "Who?"  
  
From the glow, a woman dressed in white stepped into the room. "I am she who everyone calls Mother. I want to welcome you here."  
  
"What do you want?" the child demanded.   
  
"Just to train you in the fine arts of the priestess. You want to help your parents, don't you? Remember the monsters?" the apparition probed.  
  
"Yeah, I do. Ma 'am, I wanna help 'em!" she asserted.  
  
"And so you shall," the visionary lady smiled, holding out her hand. "Come with me. We have much to do this night."  
  
For some reason, Deirdre felt that she could trust this woman. Climbing out of bed, she toddled up to the woman.  
  
"Now, prepare yourself," the woman advised and with a wave of her hand, transported them to the other side of the island. Once there, she spent a great deal of time revealing the Old Ways to the young girl. Fortunately, Deirdre learned quickly as she could recite the various herbs and what they did by the end of the first evening. By the end of the second day, she mastered the art of teleportation through the mists. Finally, the woman showed her how to use her natural powers to benefit the natural order.  
  
"It has been three days," the glowing woman smiled. "And you have done well, Deirdre. You will make a fine priestess. I think it is time for you to return before they miss you."  
  
"Miss me?" the girl inquired. Then, it dawned on her. "I've been gone three days! Auntie and Genaria must be worried!"  
  
"No, Child. We've been in the mists for this time. In this space, time runs at its own pace. Trust me, you will be fine. However, I do have one last thing for you. Are you ready to be a big lady now like me, Genaria, and your aunt?" the guide asked.  
  
"Will it help my parents?" the little one asked.  
  
The woman nodded, "It will indeed."  
  
"Yeah, I mean yes. I wanna be a big lady," Deirdre agreed.  
  
"Very well," the apparition agreed. "Serve nature and all life well, Deirdre. Tonight and thereafter, you will join Genaria and Cybelle as one of my priestesses." Joining hands with the girl, she allowed energy to flow between them.  
  
The girl gasped and felt a charge flowing through her. Although she couldn't tell exactly what was going on, she grasped that changes were going on inside of her. Her mind became more in tune with her surroundings. The ground shrank away from her eyes.   
  
After a few minutes, the woman stopped this exchange and advised, "It is done. Welcome, Daughter."  
  
"Thank you. But, I feel so different! What's happened to me?" Deirdre inquired.  
  
"Look into the water and see your reflection," the other directed.  
  
The girl walked down to the water's edge and stared at the water. Her reflection caused her to jump back. "I'm grown up! How?" she wondered. Then, she looked at the woman once again. "How?"  
  
"I made you grow up faster," the luminous form explained. "If you need to talk with someone, ask Genaria about it or my High Priestess. Okay?"  
  
"I guess," Deirdre nodded. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome," the woman concluded. "Now, back you go!" She waved her hand once more and in a flash of light, everything changed again.  
  
Deirdre looked around. She was back in the room, sitting on her bed. Had she been dreaming? She walked over to the water bowl and stared into it. The figure looking back at her was that of an adult woman. "So, I am grown up," she confirmed.  
  
Now, how to tell everyone would be the issue...starting with Genaria who was about to walk into the room.  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Genaria stirred from her brief nap on the bench outside of her little friend's room. She couldn't believe that she had drifted off during the last hour of her vigil. "Hopefully, nobody would notice. Deirdre was so good last night," she assured herself. Seeing that the sun was up, she stretched and smoothed her gown. After all, in the presence of the high priestess, it wouldn't do to have wrinkles in one's dress.  
  
Turning to the door, she knocked three times but there was no answer. "Deirdre? Are you all right?" she called. After receiving no response to this second entreaty, the priestess decided to go in anyway. When she walked into the room, she looked at her surroundings. At first glance, everything seemed as it should have been. But then, she sensed a mystical crackle in the air. "By the goddess, what happened?" she wondered. "Deirdre! Where are you?"  
  
"Genaria?" an unfamiliar voice asked from the room's furthest corner. "Is that you?"  
  
"Yes," the priestess asked. "And who...?" She rushed over to the area and gasped at the sight she saw there. In the corner, an adult woman sat looking back at her. She had long auburn hair, bright brown eyes which sparkled in the early morning sunlight, and was dressed in the emerald gown of a trained priestess. "Who are you?"  
  
"Don't you know me?" the woman asked. "Look at me. The lady said you'd know me."  
  
"Lady? I..." Genaria wondered, reassessing the woman in front of her. Looking at the eyes, she saw something familiar. Yes, somehow, it had to be her new younger sister. "Deirdre, it's you, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, Genaria. I don't understand it either. Not yet. But last night was something else!" the bewildered woman answered. "After you left, I saw this bright light and...."  
  
"And a woman appeared from it. You went with her to the Land Beyond the Mists and trained in the Old Ways, didn't you?" the priestess guessed. "Then, she remade you into what you are now."  
  
Deirdre nodded nervously, "Yes, that's right. How?"  
  
Genaria smiled, "That's because that lady appeared to me as well. It was two nights before your parents had arrived on the shores of the Holy Lake. Remember when I told you about my arrival here?" After getting a nod from the other woman, she continued, "A year later. I was in my room sleeping when I saw the light. The fairie woman beckoned me to her. Was she a brilliant apparition like an angel?"  
  
"She was that," Deirdre agreed. "I felt so at peace around her."  
  
"Yes. And she taught and tested you for three days, correct?" her friend asked.  
  
"That's right. She said you would understand. Did you go through it too?" the newly grown woman inquired.  
  
"Yes, she schooled me in those arts and left me the way you see me now. It was left to me to guide your parents here. And I did so. Deirdre, can I see your right hand?" Genaria continued.  
  
Deirdre shot her a perplexed look but did as she asked. "Is there something there?"  
"There should be," the other woman told her. For a second, she analyzed every facet of the hand. On the palm, the tell-tale mark of the crescent moon stood out. "Ah, there it is," Genaria added. "Want to see mine?" She held her hand up to the sunlight, revealing her own crescent tattoo.   
  
"Then, I'm okay. It wasn't a demon or some monster?" Deirdre asked.  
  
"No, Deirdre. The Fairie Empress herself trained you. You should feel blessed to merit such attention," her friend assured her. "The goddess promised me a sister in the light! I'm glad you passed the training!" She embraced the newly-minted priestess. "Now, come. We must see the High Priestess and confirm this event."  
  
"Confirm? How would she know?" the other woman jumped.  
  
"Do you think the Empress would do this without her consent? No, the High Priestess knows about this event. It is your aunt that's going to be the handful," Genaria informed her.  
  
"Wait'll you see what Mama and Papa are going to do. You haven't seen anything until you see him get mad," Deirdre shuddered. "Trust me."  
  
Genaria sighed and recalled, "I remember the fight between your aunt and father, Deirdre. She had possessed by Ares, the god of war. He had been taken by his own darkness. Sometime, I'll take you to the part of the forest where they fought. The trees are still scarred and the animals have just returned. Yes, your father is like a demon when he gets that angry. But, he'll understand as will your mother once the initial shock is past. Now, let's go."  
  
The other girl nodded and followed her down the path toward the High Priestess' hut not knowing what to expect next.  
  
******  
  
The High Priestess rubbed her temple resignedly. From the vision she had received a few hours earlier, she knew that Deirdre had undergone the Fairie Empress's training. "The girl is now a priestess in her own right," she told herself. "Hopefully, Cybelle will accept it since she had no say in the matter."  
  
At that moment, a knock came from the door. The old woman smiled and indicated, "Speak of the very soul. Enter, Cybelle."  
  
The younger priestess entered the room and bowed quickly, "You called for me, Mother? I was about to check on Deirdre. I'm getting a strange sensation from her."  
  
"Genaria is bringing her here presently. And, what are the feelings that you are receiving, Child?" the mentor asked.  
  
"It's almost as if she's not the same person. Last night, I had the strangest dream. I saw her as she was in that vision. She was an adult. It was very strange," Cybelle revealed. "But it was only a dream, wasn't it?"  
  
"Well, what do you think? Your instincts are telling you something. Listen to them and you tell me," the old woman suggested.  
  
Cybelle nodded and focused for a second. She felt her niece's presence moving closer to the hut. Yet, for some reason, something was very odd about the girl's aura. It had changed somehow. "I feel Deirdre, but she seems different. Mother, what has happened?"  
  
"Ask the girl herself. She will be here momentarily," the High Priestess indicated.  
  
The younger woman shook her head in frustration. Sometimes her teacher could be so infernally maddening with her riddles! Then, a knocking came from the door.  
  
"Genaria?" the High Priestess called. "Is Deirdre with you?"  
  
"Yes, Mother. We are both here," Genaria responded.  
  
"Then, by all means, please come in," the teacher instructed.  
  
As the two women entered the room, Genaria advised, "Brace yourselves."  
  
"So, where's Deirdre, Genaria? I sense her presence, but I don't see her. By the way, who is the other priestess?" Cybelle pressed.  
  
Deirdre sighed and stepped forward, "Don't you know me, Auntie?"  
  
Cybelle looked at the other woman. "'Auntie'? Is this some kind of prank? Genaria, what is going on?" she demanded.  
  
"Aunt Cybelle, please!" Deirdre protested, grabbing the other woman's arm. "Look at me!"  
  
The priestess did as the other woman asked. The features were definitely familiar. But the eyes clinched it. In that instant, she knew that the other woman spoke the truth. "Deirdre! But how?" Turning back to the High Priestess, she demanded, "Mother, how could this be?"  
  
The elderly woman grimly replied, "Deirdre was trained by the Fairie Empress herself, Cybelle. While we slept last evening, she took our new priestess here to the Land Beyond the Mists and taught her the Old Ways. It is not unheard of."  
  
"But, who else would have undergone such a thing?" the aghast priestess continued.  
  
"I did, Cybelle," Genaria explained. "To free you from Ares, I was trained in the same manner as Deirdre so that I could bring David, Angela, Xena, and Gabrielle through the mists."  
  
"That is so," the High Priestess confirmed. "And to save all of us, the Fairie Empress picked another of our number, your kinswoman, to impart her skills upon."  
  
"I see," Cybelle replied dumbfoundedly. Turning to her niece, she requested, "I'm sorry I doubted you, Deirdre. It's such a shock."  
  
"I know. That's okay," the relieved niece assured her as they embraced. "Still, what are we going to tell my parents? They're going to be expecting the smaller version of me. And I don't want to see Papa's temper flare up again."  
  
"Oh, I think he'll understand," Cybelle stated. "Still...I would like it if Genaria came with us to explain the situation. If that's all right with Mother and her."  
  
"That is acceptable to me," the high priestess agreed.  
  
Genaria rubbed her sister priestess' shoulder and concurred, "Absolutely. I would be honored to do so."  
  
  
  
The elderly leader smiled, "Very well. I shall let you all prepare for your journey. It seems that you will have a ceremony to attend first in the Amazon lands first. Eve is returning to assume her place as the caste-holding princess and heiress to Gabrielle. From there, you will return to the future and explain the situation. After that situation is resolved, Cybelle and Deirdre will accompany your kin to the duel site. Genaria, you will come back here and stand vigil in case Deirdre needs assistance with her task."  
  
"I understand, Mother," Genaria agreed, albeit reluctantly. She really wanted to assist her sister priestess with the latter's dark mission.  
  
"As do I, Mother," Deirdre concurred, giving the older woman a sight bow of acceptance.  
  
"And I say the same," Cybelle chimed in with a brief nod. "Now, let's get ourselves ready. In two days time, we shall have to represent Althanor at the ceremony."  
  
"Can I have a minute alone with Mother, Aunt?" Deirdre requested.  
  
"If it's okay with her, then yes. We'll be outside," the elder priestess replied. After receiving a nod from the senior priestess, she and Genaria left the other two alone.  
  
The High Priestess eased herself back onto her bed and asked, "What is it, Child?"  
  
"Thank you for not thinking of me as wicked. I wasn't sure what was going on last night, Mother. I'm glad you like what you see," Deirdre told her.  
  
"And why would I not like you? Deirdre, it is the goddess's will that you are in your current state. You are a true beauty both inside and outside. Maintain your focus and inner commitment and you'll be a wonderful priestess. Be true to yourself as well as to everyone. Now, the others are waiting for you. Go on. These old bones need to rest," the elderly woman assured her.  
  
"Thank you, Mother," the young priestess beamed and left the room to join the others.  
  
The High Priestess pulled her covers over her shoulders and snuggled up in them to keep herself warm. Despite the relative warmth of Springtime, she still felt an icy chill. "A heavy burden is set to fall on us all. I hope that we are capable of bearing it," she noted to herself before drifting off to sleep.

Onto the next part


	4. The Die is Caste Part 4

The Die is Caste  
David J. Duncan  
August 2001  
  
For notes & such, please see Part 1  
  
Chapter 8 [Roman Countryside]  
  
At the same time that Deirdre was "coming of age," Eve and Paulus traversed the roads between central Italia and the North. Since the time Eli had appeared to them, they had attended many prayer circle sessions and enjoyed the fellowship of other Elisians.  
  
Although she had continued to preach the message at most of their stops, Eve consciously held back, allowing her companion an opportunity to hone his skill in this important matter. With each passing opportunity, she stepped back out of the spotlight just a little more. After all, she figured she was brushing up on her diplomatic skills.  
  
For his part, Paulus gained confidence with each time. At first, he tried to defer back to Eve. When the words started coming, they were slow and halting. However, just as with a child learning how to walk, he became better at preaching. By the end of the season, he was leading the sessions practically by himself, inspiring the people around him to bigger and better things.   
  
Watching him grow made Eve feel great. Yes, he would be a wonderful missionary. Hopefully, by walking this path together, they would be able to strengthen the ties between the Amazons and the Elisians for all time.  
  
*******  
  
One morning, Eve stirred from a particularly restless night's sleep. Seeing that her friend was still curled up on the other side of the campfire's cold ashes, she decided to rise and walk for a little while. "Maybe it'll do me good," she mused and headed off to the east.   
  
For a half-hour, she continued on her trek. The breeze, still cool from the evening's embrace, caressed her face. The dew on the tall grass refreshed her. Yet, despite all of these pleasures, her situation weighed down her mind and heart. With Paulus' growing success as a missionary, it wouldn't be too much longer before she had to start back for the Amazon village and her new role. "I know I shouldn't complain about this change," she noted to the sky. "But, Eli, you have given me so much! I've enjoyed being your Messenger and want to continue in your service! Please don't send me away!" Her eyes burned with salty tears. "I know I should have faith, but it's so hard...." Falling her knees, she began to sob.  
  
Then a voice advised, "Rise to your feet, Eve. Please don't cry."  
  
She scrunched her brow and wondered, "Who?" Looking up, she saw a familiar woman dressed in white, smiling at her warmly. The newcomer's brown hair hung to her shoulders, and her eyes twinkled. Having looked at this woman, Eve recognized her immediately, "Grandmother? Is it?"  
  
Cyrene nodded happily, "Yes, Eve, it's me. Now, listen. You haven't been abandoned. In fact, there is a bigger task ahead of you. A new world order is coming."  
  
"Eli mentioned this to us before. What is going to happen?" Eve inquired anxiously, wiping her eyes.  
  
"I can tell you that there will be a conflict and then, a resolution," the former tavern keeper revealed. "Eve, you will have a prominent role to play in both of these things. Your mother and Gabrielle are trying to forge the Amazons into a strong nation once again. In addition, your friend, Cybelle, will soon become the high priestess of Althanor. The two leaders will seal the peace in the coming days. However, it will be the next generation which will be crucial. You are destined to be the next Amazon high queen. While Cybelle's successor is yet unknown to us, she will be someone you already know from the Dubois line. You two will determine the future and one who has known both the ways of war and peace should be in a position at that point."  
  
"Paulus is doing really well. Is it time?" the Messenger asked.  
  
"It is indeed. You should start out today. By the time you and he reach the borders of Amazon lands, his training will be complete. You have done well, Eve. Continue to serve the Light, and your faith will continue to be rewarded. Many trials still await you and another side of yourself will come out. However, your determination will allow you to persevere," Cyrene continued. Then, she embraced her granddaughter and concluded, "You don't know how proud I am of you! Please take my love to your mother and Gabrielle. Farewell!" With that, she faded away into the lightening morning backdrop.  
  
Eve took a deep breath and composed herself. "Thank you, Grandmother and Eli. I will do my best to preserve the peace and follow the Way."  
  
At that moment, a dove flew out of the pink sky and alighted on her shoulder.   
  
The missionary smiled and returned to the campsite. She definitely had a role to play in the future. With a happy heart, she hustled through the meadow with her new friend flying closely behind.  
  
  
*******************  
  
Paulus stirred from his rest and stretched enthusiastically. For some reason, the heaviness and nerves he had felt about his new role had disappeared. Something had definitely happened during the previous night. He was sure of it. Looking about the area, he noticed that Eve wasn't there. "Eve? Where are you?" he called.   
  
"I'm right here!" she replied contentedly. "Sorry if I worried you, Paulus. I had some things to work out and didn't want to wake you."  
  
The young man studied her closely. Yes, she was free from the heavy doubts which had plagued her throughout their travels. Somehow, Eli must have found a way to help her accept her new position. "Glory be," he thought happily and rubbed his companion's shoulder. "I'm fine. I'm glad that you were able to straighten things out. So, where do we go next?"  
  
"We need to head North. It is time for me to join the Amazons. But, I need you to know, Paulus, this doesn't change the way I feel about our faith. We will need to work together to preserve the peace," she stated.  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way. You've been the best friend and teacher I could want, Eve. I can't think of anyone better suited to preserving the peace than you...in addition to Xena and Gabrielle," he assured her. "Let's finish that bread from last night and get started. It's too wonderful a day to waste."  
  
"Indeed," she smiled. "But first, I think we need to say thanks." She kneeled on the ground and looked at him.  
  
He nodded and copied her action. Then he bowed his head and started, "Eli, we wish to give thanks to you for carrying us on your shoulders and bolstering our resolve so that we might best our doubts even in the gravest of situations. May we make you proud with our efforts. Amen."  
  
"Amen," she chorused. "Thank you, Paulus. That was a fine prayer."  
  
"As I said before, I had a good teacher. Now, let's get that breakfast. I can't wait to get started," he grinned.  
  
She analyzed his sudden upbeat attitude. While his resolve remained as fixed as ever, the mixture of happiness and seriousness would convince many people to follow him down the true path. A big smile crossed her face as she realized that everything was indeed going to be fine.  
  
******************************  
  
For the next few weeks, the two missionaries treked northward. After several days, they had left the plains of Italia behind for the dense forests of Germania. Slowly, the Roman road deteriorated under their feet from a solidly paved way, to a few stones, and finally north of the Danube, it was no larger than an ordinary forest path.  
  
Eve smiled warmly. She knew that it wouldn't be long now. By the end of the following day, they would be with her mother and Gabrielle in the village. "How are you holding up?" she asked.  
  
Paulus kept looking about nervously. Ever since he was a little boy, he had heard stories about the wild animals and savages which lurked in place such as this one. "C'mon! They are creatures of the Light even as you are, Paulus. Maybe you don't understand their purpose, but they do have one. If you're going to be a good Messenger, you will need to remember that," he chided himself silently.  
  
"Paulus?" she repeated.  
  
"Huh?" he jumped. "Oh, Eve. Sorry, I was just remembering that all of the forest's inhabitants are of the Light as we are."  
  
"That's true," she agreed. "And how are you faring?"  
  
"Oh, I'm fine. Thank you. How much farther?" he asked.  
  
"We should be there by tomorrow afternoon," she replied. Gazing upward, she saw the dove gliding on the breeze just above her head. Oftentimes, her new friend would ride on her shoulder, but now, it soared on the breeze, surveying the forest underneath it.  
  
"As much as I'm enjoying our trip, I'll be glad to arrive there. Your mother has quite a reputation among our number. It will be an honor to meet her and Gabrielle both," he commented, stopping for a second to catch his breath.  
  
"I know how you feel. My legs are a bit weary too," she agreed. "Maybe a break will do us good." Then, she glanced around. "Do you feel something?"  
  
"Yes, a sudden breeze," he concurred and noted, "Eve, where did that fog come from?"  
  
The Messenger looked in that direction and saw the billowing mist form into a pillar. "Cybelle, is that you?"  
  
"Indeed," the priestess assured them, stepping out of the portal. "Sorry to scare you both. I saw that you were both getting tired and figured that I could save you a day's travel at least. What do you say?"  
  
"That would be splendid. I can't wait to see Mother again!" Eve exclaimed.  
  
"Who is this woman? And how?" he wondered aghast.  
  
"I'm Cybelle, Priestess of Althanor and a friend of both Xena and Gabrielle. And you are?" Cybelle inquired.  
  
"Paulus, a mere priest, and I am honored to meet you as well," he replied pleasantly. "What did you mean when you said that you could save us a day's travel?"  
  
"We're still a good ten miles or so from the Amazon village," Cybelle explained. "Given that it's now mid-afternoon, I'd say you'd have about another hour before you'll have to make camp for tonight. Tomorrow, you'd have a good half day's walk ahead of you at least. On the other hand, if you follow me, we can be there in the blink of an eye."  
  
"Trust her. She can do it," Eve told him.  
  
He nodded, "Very well. If Eve trusts you, then I will go with you. Please lead the way."  
  
The priestess smiled. From the peering mists, she already knew that this man would be Eve's successor as the Messenger of Eli. He would make a fine one indeed given his attitude toward other manifestations of the Light. "Then, step through the mists and enter the Amazon village," she instructed, pointing to the cloud pillar.  
  
Eve smiled and whistled skyward. Then, she walked into the mists without hesitation.  
  
The dove swooped through quickly, eager to follow its colleague.  
  
Paulus sighed, "Here goes." With that, he stepped through the portal.  
  
Cybelle surveyed the landscape. Yes, nature was beautiful and so was the order of the Light. Now, that most of the pieces were in place, they would be able to preserve it. With that, heavy thought on her mind, she entered her portal and sealed it behind her, leaving no trace of where the foursome had stood only seconds before.  
  
Chapter 9 [The Amazon Village]  
  
Gabrielle anxiously paced about her hut. While the Amazon council had granted her a great deal of leeway thus far on most matters, the question of Eve's status hung heavily in the air. The bard-queen's own longtime absence had raised similar issues which the nation wished to avoid having to consider anew. Granted, having Melosa and Ephiny take command insured a stable power base during most times. But these were not normal times. Given the prophecies of doom and gloom ahead of them, the other queens pressed their leader to establish her lineage. In short, Eve needed to be there.  
  
"I can't see what their problem is!" Xena fumed, throwing her hands up in disgust at the Amazons' demands.  
  
"You can't blame them," Gabrielle replied. "They want stability."  
  
"Well, they heard Nai-Jin just as we did. The process is in motion. They should take it out on Alti not you! She started this mess," the warrior continued, shaking her head in frustration.  
  
"Alti's dead, Xena," her companion disagreed. "You should know better than anyone that strong leadership is needed at times like this."  
  
"I know," she admitted. "I hate all of this political infighting and bickering. Better to face the Horde single-handedly with a broken sword than to have to put up with the discussion in that chamber."  
  
"Patience, Xena. This is a different type of fighting," the poetess advised.  
  
"Yeah, I can see that. Still, I wouldn't have thought that the Amazons would stoop to acting like a bunch of Roman senators with nothing better to do than fight amongst themselves. These situations with Eve are definitely proving to be eye opening."  
  
Gabrielle smiled. Despite the difficulty involved in this transition, the Warrior Princess handled herself with her usual grit and determination. She really appreciated these qualities in her friend. If the visions were even partially correct, she would need the warrior's resolve to navigate through the days to come. "It was easier when I let you lead, wasn't it?"  
  
"You did your share of leading too," Xena pointed out frankly. "I was thinking of how much you liked to talk in the beginning."  
  
The queen shook her head at the memories flooding through her consciousness. The bubbly and naive girl from Potadeia seemed like such a different person. At the beginning, her innocence and optimism blinded her to the world's realities. In one such burst of youthful exuberance, the young bard had told her warrior chum, "Hey, you fight, I talk." Now, it seemed that she spoke less and fought more than ever. "Must be because I'm getting old," she mused.  
  
The warrior rubbed her shoulder and assessed, "No, it means that you're getting wiser. That's why you're such a great queen. You're smart, you learn quickly, and listen well."  
  
"We've both come a long way, haven't we?" the poetess inquired, allowing her eyes to lock with her companion's.  
  
"Yeah, but I wouldn't have missed a second of it for anything," the warrior asserted, returning the gaze. "And we still have a great deal to accomplish."  
  
"You know it," the Potadeian bard agreed. "And we'll do it together."  
  
Xena beamed at these words. At least, she could count on Gabrielle to be there no matter what the situation. At that moment, a white wisp crept under the door. "What?" she wondered and rushed outside to see the misty column forming. "Cybelle?"  
  
"Mother?" Eve's voice asked.  
  
"Eve! Is that you?" the warrior probed.  
  
"Hang on," the Messenger requested while stepping out of the mists. Seeing her mother made her face light up with face light up with glee. "It's great to see you!" she exclaimed.  
  
"C'mere!" the warrior bade and embraced her daughter.   
  
"I imagine you're as happy as I am," Eve indicated. "But we have a lot to talk about."  
  
Xena looked over Eve's shoulder to see Paulus and Cybelle standing there. "Thank you, Cybelle, for bringing Eve," she expressed.  
  
"My pleasure. I figured that you two shouldn't be kept apart any longer than necessary," the priestess acknowledged.  
  
"You have my thanks as well," Gabrielle added.   
  
"Time is of the essence in this case given what I've seen," Cybelle noted.  
  
"Indeed," the Amazon queen agreed. "So, please stay for the council meeting and inform us of Althanor's view."  
  
"Thank you," Cybelle accepted. "I will have to check with the High Priestess. These are two sister priestesses who I would like to accompany me."  
  
"Then, they're welcome as well," the bard accented. "And how long will it take for you to know her will?"  
  
"Give me a few hours. As soon as I know, I'll be back," the priestess agreed just before vanishing back into the mists.  
  
Gabrielle closed the door to the dwelling after the mists had dissipated. Then, she asked, "Eve, what is it that you wanted to tell me?"  
  
"Is everything all right?" Xena cut in.  
  
"Yes, Mother. Everything is fine at least for now. I have received a revelation from Eli about my calling," Eve revealed. "I am needed elsewhere. Paulus will be the next Messenger. I've been training him. He will start as soon as he departs from here."  
  
"Even though I am unworthy of the burden, I shall attempt to discharge it with honor," Paulus indicated humbly, his cheeks flushing with embarassment.  
  
"And what will you do, Eve?" Gabrielle wondered. "What is this purpose of yours? Is there a way we can convince you to stay here?"  
  
"I think so. Eli has requested that I return here as an Amazon princess to take on my responsibilities associated with the rite of caste," Eve continued, glancing at her mother. "That is if you and Gabrielle think it's all right."  
  
The bard-queen chuckled, "I think there won't be a problem with that."  
  
"And then, there's the matter of us getting caught up on things," Xena added, giving her a shoulder rub.  
  
At that moment, Cybelle stepped back into the room with two younger priestesses following closely behind.   
  
Genaria looked about the area and smiled at the sight of her friends.  
  
The other woman scanned the vicinity nervously, not sure what to make of it all.  
  
"Genaria," Gabrielle greeted. "It's good to see you again. How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, thank you. Actually, I'm here to assist my newest sister," Genaria indicated.  
  
Xena and Eve studied the new priestess in front of them. There was something strangely familiar about her. The sparkle in her eyes reminded them of another girl from somewhere.  
  
Cybelle and Genaria looked at each other resignedly. Everyone would need time to get used to Deirdre's condition.  
  
For her part, the newly grown woman shook her head sadly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Xena probed.  
  
"Sorry. It's just that well nobody seems to know me. The empress said that it would be difficult, but I never thought it would be like this!" the other woman wailed.  
  
"Know you? But," the warrior asked. Then, she stared into the other woman's face. Somehow, she did know her. "Deirdre? But how?"  
  
"Deirdre?" Gabrielle and Eve chroused.  
  
"Yeah, somehow it's her," Xena confirmed.  
  
"But how?" the bard protested. "You were six years old only a week ago! It can't be!"  
  
"She was taken to the Land Beyond the Mists and trained by the Faerie Empress herself," Genaria explained. "As I was before we met. I was seven when I underwent my training."  
  
"Desperate times call for desperate measures," Cybelle added. "And there are evil omens. Now that I have the High Priestess's blessing, I would speak of them to the Council."  
  
"And you shall do so," the bard-queen agreed. "We shall meet within the hour."  
  
"I would like to observe, Aunt. That is if I may do so," Deirdre requested.  
  
The elder priestess concurred, "Yes, you and Genaria may silently observe the proceedings. Tomorrow, you will represent our realm in the recognition ceremony."  
"To receive Althanor's blessing would be a honor," Eve stated.  
  
"You have earned it with your acts on Eli's behalf,"Cybelle noted.  
  
Xena had kept her eye on Deirdre for the last few minutes. Finally, she asked, "Now that's cleared up, Deirdre, can we talk in private for a minute?"  
  
"Okay," the young priestess concurred, following the Warrior Princess outside. Once they were alone, she inquired, "What is it, Xena?"  
  
The warrior glanced up into the sky. How many years of Solan's and Eve's childhood experiences had been taken from her by circumstance? "Now, David and Angela will have to go through this as well," she muttered, her eyes tearing up. "What did you unleash, Alti? Why did you set these forces in motion once again? Whatever happens after David's battle with Dijon is your fault! Bad enough you robbed me of my son's companionship, now Deirdre will never know what it means to grow up as a normal child! Why?" she screamed.  
  
Deirdre's eyes bulged and she stammered, "Xena, what did I do? I didn't mean...to...to do anything."  
  
Xena turned back to her young friend, her face now filled with compassion rather than rage. "No, you're fine. I was just thinking of your parents," she indicated.  
  
"Oh geez!" the younger woman realized. "Aunt Cybelle said that they'll be okay about it. But, I'm worried about Papa."  
  
"Yeah, his initial reaction oughtta be a real treat," the warrior winced. "Your mother and I will work on him. Meantime, I'll have to talk with her."  
  
"I would appreciate it. I know it's going to be a shock to them. It is for me," Deidre surmised.  
  
Xena shrugged and advised, "Well, when you go from six to twenty years of age overnight, it's going to be a shock for everyone concerned. We are all going to need sometime to adjust."  
  
"I think I'm the one who's going to need that time. My mind feels like it's stuck somewhere in between," the priestess elaborated. "Is this what it feels like when you and Gabrielle are with us?"  
  
The Thracian warrior nodded, "At first it was like that. I have to admit that dealing with your mother's thoughts was disorienting at first. Then, there was the matter of adjusting to the future."  
  
"There's a lot to give up," the priestess concurred. "I miss my sisters, my parents, and my teddy bear." A slight smile creased her features. "Not the type of thing you'd expect to hear from an Althanorian priestess, huh?"  
  
"Give it time, Deirdre. Right now, you need to think this whole situation through. Meantime, listen to Cybelle and Genaria, okay?" Xena directed, rubbing the younger woman's shoulder.  
  
"And we're all here for you," Eve chimed in. "Believe me, I know what's it like not having a normal childhood. While my foster parents tried to give me a good home, my mother wasn't there. I didn't appreciate that until much later. Trust me, she's one of a kind." The new princess smiled and gazed at her mother warmly before continuing, "She is too overprotective at times, but I wouldn't have her any other way."  
  
Xena grinned and hugged her daughter before stating wryly, "You try and go through what Gabrielle and I had to endure to bring you into the world and then to bring you to this point. I think you'd be overprotective too. But you're your own person, Eve, and even if I wasn't there all of the time, I'm so proud of you."  
  
"I know that. Thank you," Eve acknowledged warmly. "See what I mean, Deirdre?"  
  
"I do. Thanks," the new priestess indicated. "Well, I guess it would be rude of me to keep the caste initiate from her first official council meeting, wouldn't it? I mean it was just last week that you were reading me bedtime stories. The least I can do is stand by your side."  
  
"That would be wonderful, Deirdre. Thank you," the former Messenger accepted.  
  
"Now that we have that settled, let's go. The meeting's about to begin," the warrior informed them.  
  
The other women nodded and followed her down to the meeting place and the fireworks which were about to take place down there.  
  
Onto the next part


	5. The Die is Caste Part 5

The Die is Caste (Part 5)  
David J. Duncan  
August 2001  
For notes & such, please see Part 1  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The Amazon queens sat nervously around the meeting circle. It had only been two days since their request to Gabrielle about finalizing the succession. Now, she had called them back together. Obviously, something had happened.  
  
"Let's hope Eve has returned," Memosia stated.  
  
"Or another heir has been named," Cyanne noted. "Eve was only an infant at the time aftar all."  
  
"But Gabrielle gave her caste to Eve," Varia protested. "Besides, with her recent transformation, she is no longer the Livia of old."  
  
The other leaders nodded. As Xena had completed such a transition, they had faith that Eve had done so as well.  
  
At that moment, Gabrielle entered the tent followed closely by the warrior, Eve, Cybelle, and two other priestesses. After the queens had stood to salute her, the bard smiled and sat down in her spot. Then, she announced, "I have news! Eve has decided to return to us!"  
  
"That's right. If you don't mind, I'd like to assume my place here," Eve added.  
  
"But why now?" another queen asked.  
  
"Eli has instructed me to do so," the former Messenger explained. "Paulus will be my successor."  
  
"Then you are ready to declare your intentions before the tribe?" the poetess asked.  
  
"Yes I am," Eve asserted.  
  
"Then, unless there are any objections, welcome," Gabrielle mentioned. "Please stand and recognize Eve as a princess."  
  
One by one, the assembled leaders rose to their feet in support of the new heir to the Amazon throne. With this act, Eve was now officially Gabrielle's heir.  
  
"Welcome, Sister," Varia smiled and embraced Eve. "May you do us proud."  
  
"I'll certainly try," Eve stated.  
  
"Congratulations, Eve," the bard-queen beamed.  
  
The new princess looked at her mother and smiled contentedly.  
  
Xena, although bursting with pride on the inside, stood silently at her best friend's side, allowing Eve to have her shining moment. Still, her eyes glistened in the din light. After all, what mother wouldn't have been proud at that point? Despite everything, Eve was achieving her destiny. "And best of all, I'll be here with her," she mused.  
  
"Thank you, Everyone," Eve accepted. "My Queen, what is our next item of business."  
  
Gabrielle nodded at the cue and continued, "While we're on the subject of successions, Cybelle, you're next."  
  
"Thank you," Cybelle acknowledged. "Everyone, I wish to introduce my kinswoman, Deirdre. She will be my heir and third in line to the high priestessship of Althanor. As such, she will be representing our land at Eve's ceremony. Deirdre?"  
  
The young priestess stood and acknowledged the introduction with a nervous smile, stating, "Thank you, Aunt."  
  
"Thank you, Cybelle," Gabrielle commented. "Now, how about the visions in Althanor? Do you have anything on that?"  
  
"Indeed," the priestess nodded. "According to our high priestess, there will be a series of battles. One has already happened. Another will take place shortly in the future. Then, a great battle will occur here between great armies."  
  
Nai-Jin concurred, "As it was in my visions. Tell me, did she see anything about the armies?"  
  
"They will be made up of many disparate forces in which new alliances will be forged yet old friends will fight alongside each other," Cybelle recounted.  
  
Deirdre stood once again and asked, "May I say something else about the visions?" After Cybelle agreed, she continued, "The next battle will come after father and son meet once more."  
  
"Father and...?" Gabrielle quizzed.  
  
"Oh great," Xena winced.  
  
"Mother, do you know?" Eve probed.  
  
"I have a pretty good guess," the warrior grumbled, hoping she was wrong.  
  
"Dave," Cybelle realized. "It's him and our father."  
  
"That's what I'm thinking," the Warrior Princess agreed. "And that's all we'll need."  
  
"My grandfather?" Deirdre puzzled.  
  
"You've never met him," the elder priestess stated.  
  
"With good reason," Xena frowned. "After the way he treated Angela, I hoped this wouldn't come up again."  
  
"He was upset about the wedding!" Cybelle snapped.  
  
"A few words would have been in order. On the other hand, he really browbeat her. Remember, Cybelle, I have her memories as well. Ask Lydia Coltrane. She was there as well," the Thracian warrior retorted.  
  
"She was," Cybelle stated. "Still I think Dave's been doing this long enough! There's no real reason to keep up this cold war!"  
  
Xena jumped to her feet and took a step forward.  
  
"Xena," Gabrielle tried to sooth.  
  
"No, Gabrielle," the warrior hissed. "I want to know where she has the nerve to make that statement! That bastard has done enough damage to him."  
  
"Yeah right," the priestess smiled coldly. "Keep believing that."  
  
Gabrielle stood up and slammed her staff to the ground. "Xena! Cybelle! Enough! While I value your counsel, I will not have this debate going on in my council chamber!"  
  
"Sorry, Gabrielle," Xena apologized.  
  
"As am I. But this discussion isn't over," the priestess concurred.  
  
"Let it go, Cybelle," the queen pressed. "We have enough to worry about without egging your brother on at this point."  
  
Cybelle shot a frigid glare at Xena. The discussion wasn't finished...not by a long shot.  
  
"I think this meeting is adjourned," Gabrielle asserted and left the area.  
  
Paulus stepped forward and asked Eve, "What was that about?"  
  
"From what I can gather, there's a difference of opinion between my mother and Cybelle. Trust me, Paulus, you never want to be in the path of one of David Dubois's rages," the new princess advised him. "If you'll excuse me."  
  
Paulus was left wondering about these events and hoped that a few prayers to Eli would help matters.  
  
*****  
  
Across the room, Genaria sighed nervously. While she knew that Cybelle's temper was formidable, she had never expected her to explode in this setting in that fashion. Worse still, Deirdre's feelings were still fragile as it would take them time to catch up to her physical development. "Thankfully, Gabrielle interceded before things got too out of hand," she told herself. Walking over to her young friend, she asked, "Deirdre, are you okay?"  
  
"Genaria, I have never seen anything like that!" Deirdre exclaimed.  
  
"Ah, your family's temper. Your father can be much worse than that. Trust me," the elder priestess reported.  
  
"I guess. But the vision had me at the middle of the conflict. Genaria, what can I do?" Deirdre wondered.  
  
"Trust in the goddess. She will know what to do," Genaria assured her.  
  
"Thank you. If you don't mind, I'm going to talk with Xena and Gabrielle. Care to join me? I'd like it if you were there," the younger woman said.  
  
"Sure," Genaria agreed, following her friend out of the meeting place and toward the royal hut.   
  
Once they had reached their goal, Deirdre rapped on the door and asked, "Queen Gabrielle, it's Deirdre and Genaria. May we come in?"  
  
"Certainly," the bard agreed.  
  
"Thanks," the younger woman expressed as she and her companion entered the lodging. Inside, Xena and Eve talked amongst themselves off to the side.  
  
"I'm sorry you two had to witness that argument," Gabrielle apologized.  
  
"Yeah, so am I," Xena added. "Deirdre, this is really tough to explain, but your father and I are really good friends."   
  
"Just like you and Mama, right? I think I understand. Still, I love my father and won't let anything to happen to him," the girl affirmed.  
  
"I know," the warrior soothed. "But neither he nor your mother would want you to get upset over this situation. The foreseeable future is gonna be tough enough on all of us without anybody going balistic. You handled the situation in the council chamber very well by the way."  
  
"I'm glad you think so," Deirdre sighed. "I'm still getting used to this 'grown up' stuff. It seems so easy when I watch everyone else doing it."   
  
"Don't think that anyone of us are used to being grown up," Xena chuckled. "Just take your time and rush anything. You'll do fine if you remember that."  
  
"Thanks, Xena. When you say it, I believe it," the younger woman agreed.  
  
"Good. Now then, let's go and join Gabrielle and Eve for dinner. I'm getting hungry. I think there's a non-meat dish for you," the warrior indicated.  
  
"Sounds great," the priestess agreed as they walked toward the table to eat. For the priestesses, it was only the start of a long relationship between Althanor and the Amazons.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Early the next morning, the village buzzed with excitement as the Amazons prepared for the affirmation ceremony. In the center of the village, they erected a oak platform topped by the queen's throne in the fashion of the times before Melosa. Others decorated the village center. Finally, the ritual dancers perfected their steps for the celebration. Everything had to be just right for Eve's day.  
  
*********  
  
Just a few huts down the path, Eve fussed with her outfit nervously. While she knew that she looked fine, her nerves wouldn't let her settle down. She couldn't understand it because the role as Messenger had involved speaking to big groups and she had done fine with that. Why then was she so keyed up now? "Eli, please help me with my composure," she wished.  
  
Deirdre walked over to her friend's side and rubbed her shoulder. "It's going to be okay. Just think of this as one transition. You've done this before," she noted.  
  
Eve chuckled at the priestess' words. Hadn't it been just a week earlier that she had reassured the other about sleeping without her nightlight? "It's funny how life works. But yes, I have done this before." She took a deep breath and continued, "I wish that the butterflies would go away though."  
  
"If you didn't have them, you wouldn't be human," Paulus replied matter of factly. "I agree with Deirdre. You have to relax, Eve and trust Eli's judgment."  
  
"I know," the former Messenger shrugged. "I just need time is all. This is still sinking in."  
  
"Give it time, Eve," the priestess told her. "Give it time."  
  
********  
  
At sunrise, Xena rode out of the village and back into the forest. Although she didn't want to admit it to Gabrielle, she was every bit as nervous as Eve. She couldn't believe that the day had finally come when her daughter would finally assume her place as an Amazon princess. It seemed like only yesterday that the infant Eve had received Gabrielle's rite of caste. Looking around, she could see that the flowers bloomed, the trees swayed gently in the breeze, the air was cool, and the sky sunny and a subtle shade of robin-egg blue with puffs of white thrown in.  
  
"It's gonna be a great day for ya, Eve," she surmised. "There were times I didn't think we'd get to this point. But, we're almost there." Suddenly, a familiar coldness crept up her spine and she snarled, "You don't when to quit, do you?"  
  
"No, I don't," Ares replied, appearing from nowhere. "I'm surprised that you aren't stopping her."  
  
"And why would I do that?" Xena grinned, drawing her sword. "You know that she is part of a bigger future for all of us. Hopefully, a peaceful one as well without your plans to screw it up."  
  
The war god chuckled and shrugged, "No matter what happens today, I'll still be here. You and Eve should still be at my side. You still can be. Keep that in mind as you're preparing for the festivities. Forget about this Amazon stuff and share a few kicks with me. Trust me. It's better than rotting here."  
  
"No way, Ares. That time is in the past for both of us. Go on. Get lost," the warrior noted.  
  
"Just remember I offered," he sighed, disappearing in a burst of light.  
  
"Yeah, I'll remember all right. I remember how you nearly wrecked everything in the past, Ares, for all of us. After today, we'll officially be on a new path," she concluded. Spurring Argo II onward, she rode back toward the village, hoping that Gabrielle was done with her last minute meeting.  
  
**************************   
  
Gabrielle walked out of the hut with a smile and a easy gait up the path. The Amazon council had been understanding of her motion. "At least they understood," she sighed. "Now, if Xena will agree to it. Meantime, I hope Eve's doing all right." Walking up to the door of her friend's lodgings, she knocked.  
  
"Yes?" Eve asked from within.  
  
"Eve, it's Gabrielle. May I come in?" the queen replied.  
  
The door opened and Paulus indicated, "Come in please."  
  
"Thank you," Gabrielle accepted and entered the lodging. Once inside, she surveyed her heir and complemented, "Very nice, Eve."  
  
The former Messenger looked at how she was dressed and sighed, "I wish the skirt was a bit longer, Gabrielle. Sorry, I feel uncomfortable like this."  
  
"That is a traditional Amazon costume, Eve," Gabrielle pointed out. "Still, we might be able to do something. Paulus, can you run back to my hut? There's a bundle on the floor. Would you mind getting it?"  
  
He nodded, "Of course. I shall be right back." With that, he hurried over to her dwelling.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Eve wondered. "I don't wish to offend any of our sister Amazons."  
  
"I know and so do they. However, I have made the council understand that you are still bound by Eli's concepts of modesty even here. They understand and approve. We want you to be comfortable here," the bard explained.  
  
At that moment, a knock came from the door and Paulus's voice called, "Your Highness, it's me. I have the bundle and Varia's here to see Eve as well."  
  
The poetess scratched her head and queried, "Varia? Why is she here?"   
  
"Was it something I did yesterday?" Eve wondered.  
  
"No," the queen guessed. "She seemed fine at this morning's council meeting." Turning to the door, she called, "Paulus, can you give the bundle to Varia and wait outside? Sorry but...."  
  
"No apologies needed. For Eve's sake, I shall do so," he accepted.  
  
The door opened and the former queen stepped into the room. She seemed determined to say something.  
  
"Good morning, Varia. Did I do something to offend you?" the princess asked.  
  
The visitor shook her head, "No, at least not in the recent past. That's why I've come."  
  
Eve bowed her head sadly. At that moment, she felt the weight of Livia's crimes and even the emotions from her darker side boil up inside of herself. "Will I never find repentance?" she questioned herself.  
  
The bard shot Varia a cold stare. This encounter was shaping up to be an unwelcome surprise.  
  
Varia grinned and embraced the princess tightly. Then she absolved, "I can't forget what happened to my sister and the other Amazons. But, in light of your work on behalf of Eli and us all, I stand beside you and reaffirm what I said after your trial. You have my support and my forgiveness, Princess. And, you should know, I speak for our sisters as well. May you lead us to a bright future."  
  
Gabrielle breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Eve's eyes brimmed with tears of joy and she stated, "Thank you, Varia. You don't know how much that means."  
  
The Amazon looked at her high leader and assured, "Oh, I do, Eve. I do. Now, here is the bundle which your friend brought."  
  
"Go ahead," the poetess bade.  
  
The princess opened it and found a knee length skirt. "Thank you, Gabrielle!" She quickly changed and turned to face the two women. "What do you think?"  
  
"As long as you don't try to fight or compete in that, you'll be fine," Varia approved, a slight smile pulling at the sides of her mouth.  
  
"You look great," Deirdre complemented.  
  
"I agree with Deirdre. Eve, you'll do fine as an Amazon princess. Now, come. The ceremony's about to begin," Gabrielle concurred, leading the others toward the village square.  
  
*****************************  
  
Twenty minutes later, the Amazons had taken their places around the dais. Gabrielle sat on her throne, nervously looking around. On either side of her, Xena and Varia stood waiting for her command to start the festivities. In the crowd, she saw Cybelle watching her. "Thank Eli she came back," she sighed. At the bottom of the platform, Eve sat with Paulus, Deirdre and Genaria.  
  
"Are you ready?" the Warrior Princess whispered in her ear. "It's as good a time as any."  
  
"Right," the queen agreed and slipped her mask into place. Rising from her throne, she raised her hands and addressed the throng, "Sisters, good morning and thank you for coming out for this event. For many years, the Amazon nation has remained uncertain of its continued leadership. While we have had capable leaders such as Ephiny, Melosa, and Varia, the traditional caste descent has not been maintained. Due to my absence, I have been largely at fault for that fact. When I came back to assume my place, I sought to address this matter directly. With your help, I have done that. Now, an heir must be named or confirmed as the case might be. 27 years ago, I passed my rite of caste onto Xena's daughter, Eve. It is now time for her to accept this role."  
  
A slight uneasiness echoed throughout the crowd. Apparently, some Amazons still held a grudge against Eve for Livia's incursions years earlier.   
  
Eve trembled nervously. Looking up at her mother, she received a determined expression from the Counselor. Such was the road she would tread. Redemption would take a lifetime for her.   
  
Gabrielle gave the situation a minute to calm itself. Then, she continued, "Eve, it is time for you to confirm your role to the Amazon nation. What is your answer?"  
  
Eve stood up slowly and deliberately. "Eli, be with me," she wished and looked at Paulus.  
  
He smiled and grasped her hand in a show of support. "He is with us all," he replied.  
  
On her other side, Deirdre gripped her other hand and advised, "As are we all. Now, go ahead. Your Mom and the Queen are waiting for you. I'll be there in just a second."  
  
Eve nodded and looked up. Almost in response, the dove glanced back at her. Receiving this prompt, she addressed the dais, "I do confirm my alliegance and support to the Amazon nation. I am ready to accept my responsibilities, Queen Gabrielle."  
  
The bard-queen beamed with pride and gave a brief look to her right. Seeing Xena's proud grin, she requested, "Please come forth, Eve."  
  
The former Messenger made her way up the wooden stairs to Gabrielle. Once there, she bowed her head and smiled at her friend.  
  
"Your mask, Eve. The mark of an Amazon princess," the bard noted, handing her the bird-like facial covering.  
  
Eve accepted the token and turned to the crowd of Amazons. "Everyone, this is a great day. Thank you all." Holding up the mask in affirmation of her earlier words, she continued, "If you will have me, I am proud to have you as my sisters...as my family."  
  
As one, the crowd cheered their support.   
  
Eve sighed in relief and put her mask on. Then, she walked over to Gabrielle's side.  
  
Seeing this, the queen looked at her colleagues on the Amazon council sitting just to her right in the crowd. Was this a good time?   
  
Memosa and Cyanne both nodded. This was indeed the moment to spring their surprise.  
  
Gabrielle concurred and addressed the crowd again, "Sisters, I must ask your patience, but we are going to deviate from normal practice today. Given the circumstances both in the past and in our immediate future, we have two other events to celebrate today. Cyanne, do you have the other masks?"  
  
"I do," the queen of the northern Amazons agreed and approached the throne with two more masks. "Here they are."  
  
"Thank you, Cyanne," Gabrielle accepted. "Sisters, we have two more places to confirm today. Varia, please step forward."  
  
The former queen gasped in surprise, but did so. "My Queen, begging your pardon, but what is going on? I already have my mask," she noted, pointing to her facial covering.  
  
"True, but you shamed your former role at Helicon. However, Varia, you have made peace with the past and have been contrite. You have served well on the council. I am now making your place in the village, on the council, and among us official once again. Will you give me your mask now?"  
  
"All right," Varia agreed and removed the token before handing it to Gabrielle.  
  
The high queen held the old mask up and announced, "Let this mask be retired and with it, all memories of Helicon." After a minute's pause, Cyanne handed her a new one, and the high queen continued, "Sisters, please join me in officially welcoming Varia back."  
  
The crowd cheered their support again. Apparently, everyone was ready to let bygones be bygones.   
  
"Thank you, my Queen," Varia accepted and held her new mask up before putting it on.  
  
Gabrielle allowed Varia a moment to treasure this moment. Then, she moved ahead, "The second person has been known to the Amazon nation for over 35 years. While our common history hasn't always been the greatest, I have watched her grow and develop as a person...as a force for good. Since our return, she has been a fine counsellor for me. I felt that it is long past time that she be welcomed officially into our ranks. She is our sister in spirit. Now, she will be in fact. Xena, step forward." Turning to the newly confirmed princess, she asked, "Eve, will you?"  
  
"It will be my pleasure," she agreed and took the mask from Cyanne. Walking up to her mother, she asked, "Mother, can you?"  
  
Xena stared at her daughter, the mask she was holding, the other queens, and finally, to her best friend in shock. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "But, I have done my share of damage. I can't accept this honor."  
  
Gabrielle explained, "The Council voted unanimously this morning to grant you sisterhood. We know what your past deeds are. I know better than anyone. But, you have left Alti's and Ares' dark influence far behind. You are ready to forgive yourself and assume your place here."  
  
The warrior pondered this for a minute. Remembering Lao Ma's words back in Japan, she stepped forward and accepted the mask. "Thank you," she told Gabrielle.  
  
"You're welcome," the queen replied, a tear of happiness starting to dribble on her cheek. "Now, confirm your place, Xena."  
  
"Right," the warrior agreed, suddenly feeling unsteady. Holding her mask up, she heard the crowd's support. Staring in front of her, she saw the spectral images of Lao Ma and Yakut smiling. Beside them, Eli and Ephiny nodded as well.   
  
In the crowd, Ares shrugged wistfully. A slight frown on his face revealed that he was still dwelling on "might-have-beens".  
  
Xena gave him a cold smile and placed the mask over her face. The past was indeed past. It was now time to work on the future. After that day, she would have a role on the council as accorded an honorary Amazon leader not just a guest.  
  
"Welcome to the Amazon sisterhood," Gabrielle stated and hugged her dearest friend. "May you be as valued a leader for us as you have been for me."  
  
A single tear creased the warrior's cheek and she replied, "You were always the strong one, Gabrielle. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here right now. Thank you."   
  
(to be continued)  



	6. The Die is Caste Conclusion

The Die is Caste (Part 6)  
David J. Duncan  
August 2001  
For notes & such, please see Part 1  
  
Chapter 11 (continued)  
  
The queen nodded in agreement. Then, she turned to the crowd. "With your indulgence, we have two blessings to receive. First, our friends in Althanor wish to say a word. Deirdre will represent them. Come forth."  
  
The priestess stood up and strode forth onto the dais. "Varia, Xena, Eve, and Gabrielle, you have been friends to the natural order and to Althanor. May our realms look after each other in times of peace and war. On behalf of my sisters in the hidden realm, I bless all of you and the Amazon sisterhood. May the skies always shine on you and may prosperity always favor you," she wished.  
  
Xena and Eve exchanged warm glances. How they wished that David and Angela could have been there to see their daughter standing proud and tall, conducting matters of state. Still, they knew Gabrielle would record the event in her scrolls for posterity.   
  
In the crowd, Cybelle smiled proudly as her niece performed her first task with distinction. "The Mother was right. She is going to make a fine priestess," she noted to herself.  
  
"Thank you, Deirdre. Now, Paulus, would you like to come up?" the queen asked.  
  
"I would. Thank you," he accepted and walked up to the throne area. Facing the group, he stated, "Deirdre's prayer was a fine one. Let me add a humble one of my own. Gabrielle, you and Xena have fought for Eli's teachings and even stood beside my prophet years ago. May your stewardship lead to peaceful accord between all Earthly peoples. Eve, you were the best guide anyone could want in the service of Eli. Living up to your example is a tall order, but I will do my best. May you have a long and successful term as an Amazon princess insuring the peace and preserving order. If you need the help of your fellow Elisians, you just have to ask, my Sister. You are always one of us."  
  
"I know. Thank you. And I would like to do my best to insure peace between us as well," Eve agreed, embracing her successor. "You will be a fine Messenger for Eli. Remember to be humble in all things and remain strong in your faith. I hope you will visit when you are near here."  
  
"The Amazons will always welcome Eli's followers," Gabrielle concurred. "Please be sure to let the others know, Paulus."  
  
"I will," he agreed. "And you have my most sincere thanks."  
  
Xena glanced to the back of the crowd once again. There, she saw Eli smiling warmly at the peaceful accord between his followers. The seeds of peace were being sown between them for all peoples. Yes, he had done his work well.  
  
"Thank you, Paulus," Gabrielle grinned. "That concludes the official ceremonies. We have some dancing and celebrating. Tonight, Xena and Eve will join us for the ritual moon dance. Other than that, enjoy the festivities everyone!"  
  
Stepping away from the throne, the queen walked up to the three newest inductees and embraced each one in turn. "Congratulations, all of you."  
  
"Thank you, Gabrielle, for this second chance," Varia expressed.  
  
"It was nothing that you didn't earn," Xena assured her. "All three of us have needed to redeem ourselves for one reason or another in the eyes of the Amazon nation. It is fitting that we should be together today."  
  
"Absolutely, Mother," Eve agreed, rubbing the warrior's arm. "And I can't think of any other way to gain this honor than at your side."  
  
"Having both of you as my sisters is something I've waited a lifetime for," Gabrielle told them. "Now, as Queen, I have my complete council. And a very good one it is. Now, let's celebrate, shall we?"  
  
"In a minute," Xena indicated, looking around. "First, there's someone here. Come out...Ares."  
  
In a flash, the war god appeared. "At least, the bird stuff didn't dull your instincts," he deadpanned.   
  
The four women tensed at the sight of the deity who had manipulated them at one time or another. "What do you want, Ares?" Gabrielle demanded, summoning up every bit of regal posture that she could maintain.  
  
He nodded and smiled, "Being a queen looks good on you, Gabrielle. Relax, I'm not here to screw up the day's festivities. Hell, I love a party as much as anyone."  
  
"Then, what do you want?" Varia hissed, eyes blazing.  
  
He chuckled and continued, "You still have that fire, Varia. I knew there was a reason I liked you. As for why I'm here, believe it or not, I want to wish you all well too. While things can't be the same, we may need each other's help in the future. Particularly, if those visions come to pass."  
  
"That's true," Xena admitted. "Gabrielle? What do ya think?"  
  
"He is a potential ally. Provided he behaves himself," the queen jabbed wryly.  
  
He shook his head and folded his arms across his chest. "I can see she picked up your mannerisms, Xena. Seriously, take care of yourselves, okay? Aphrodite sends her best too. Gotta split." With that, he disappeared in a burst of light.  
  
"Now that he's gone, shall we get somethin' to eat?" Xena requested. "And talk about this ritual tonight."  
  
"Yes, please fill us in, Gabrielle and Varia," Eve added.  
  
"Very well. Let's go back to my hut and talk over dinner," Gabrielle agreed, leading her friends down the path. It had been a great day for everyone and it was only beginning. By the end of the day, the future would have a great foundation and they would be at the heart of it. The co-creators of nations, instead of the destroyers....It had a catchy ring to it. A very catchy one indeed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Conclusion  
  
For two days and nights, the Amazon queens and warriors had danced nonstop. Then, at some unspoken cue, the activity ceased and everyone went back to their huts for rest. For Xena and Eve, as much as they enjoyed the experience, they were ready to get some sleep.  
  
****************************  
  
Cybelle stepped out of the mists and surveyed the sleeping village. She regreted the angry words she had exchanged with Xena. While the debate over her brother would indeed continue, she had learned that her words would not be received well by Gabrielle, Eve, or the Warrior Princess. However, given the visions, it would be important for Dave to make up with their father. For everyone's sake.  
  
"Aunt Cybelle?" Deirdre probed. "Is that you?"  
  
The elder priestess turned to see her niece approach. "Deirdre, it is great to see you. You did a great job in the ceremony."  
  
"Thank you. I wasn't sure. But, at least, I got through it. Genaria was a great help," the younger woman stated.  
  
"I'm sure she was," Cybelle agreed. "I'm sorry that I argued with Xena in front of you."  
  
The younger woman sighed, "I'm sure you felt you had to do so. I wish that you all would leave Papa alone. He doesn't need the aggrevation and your peacekeeping efforts would only make matters worse. I don't mean you any disrespect, Aunt Cybelle. It's just that for some reason, I know what he is capable of. I've felt his rage...don't ask me how, but I have."  
  
"You don't understand," Cybelle pointed out. "The family needs to be together."  
  
"Yes, a family needs to be together. Mama, Papa, my sisters and me. We're a family. But, if there's one thing I've learned so far, it's that you don't force things to happen. Everything occurs when the Mother wishes for it to occur. Don't bring them together. Please," Deirdre noted. "Think of the balance both here and in Althanor. Please consider my request." She gazed into her aunt's eyes and then said, "I'm heading back into the village. Please give my regards to the Mother Priestess when you see her. I'll be back by sunset in Althanor. Farewell." With that, the young woman walked down the path in the direction from which she had come.  
  
The elder priestess shook her head. Already, Deirdre was showing that stubborn streak so prevalent in her father. If she wasn't careful, an antagonism could easily rise up between them. "This will take some meditation to sort out," she told herself, willing up a cloud portal and disappearing into it.  
  
****************************  
  
Eve rose from a brief nap and put on her robes. Walking outside into the bright, clear morning, she took a deep breath and grinned. "I've definitely made the right choice. Thank you, Eli," she noted.  
  
"I think we both made the right choice," Paulus stated, walking up to her. "How did your initiation go?"  
  
"It was a bit unusual. Forgive me, that's all I'm allowed to say about it. How are you this morning?" she replied.  
  
"I'm fine. In fact, I'm going to depart. The road is calling and I feel the need to spread Eli's teachings," he revealed. "I hope you understand."  
  
She concurred, "I do. You see? Already, you are listening to the call of your duty. That is the most important part of our purpose, Paulus. I'm glad you stopped by to say goodbye."  
  
"Of course," he commented. "I wanted to ask if you would pray with me one last time before I do go."  
  
"Absolutely," she agreed and kneeled in the dirt. After he did the same, she started, "Eli, as your servant, I ask that you protect Paulus, watch over him, and guide him as he seeks to spread your teachings."  
  
"And that you watch over Eve as she seeks to promote peace along with Xena and Gabrielle here in the Amazon village. Thank you, Eli, for everything. Amen," he continued.  
  
After both worshippers rose to their feet, he shrugged, "It's time. Eve, be safe and well."  
  
"And you do the same," she returned the blessing with a tight embrace.   
  
He beamed warmly at his teacher for a moment. Then, picking up his staff, the new Messenger started off down the forest path, heading south.   
  
For a while, she watched his progress. It felt funny watching him walk away with the mantile she had borne for so long. Yet, it also felt right for him to be doing so. She had a bigger task ahead of her. A ways down the path, she saw him stop and talk to Deirdre. For a few minutes, the two spiritual leaders seemed to have an enjoyable conversation. Then, they embraced, and he continued on his way.  
  
A few minutes later, Deirdre had reached her friend's side and assessed, "He's quite a man. I think he'll do very well as Eli's Messenger."  
  
"I agree," Eve concurred. "And I think you'll do well as an Althanorian priestess. It's hard to believe that you were just a small girl only a few days ago and now, here you are as a full grown woman."  
  
"And you're an Amazon princess rather than Eli's Messenger," Deirdre pointed out. "We all have transitions to make, and we can't fight what the Light plans for us."  
  
The princess chuckled at her words, thinking what her mother would say in response. "And how is your aunt? I noticed her at the ceremony, but she's stayed away from us all since the argument."  
  
"I saw her just a little while ago in the forest. Eve, I wish she would stop being so willful. She is still determined to bring Papa and Grandpa together no matter the consequences. Even I know not to defy the wishes of the Mother," the young priestess advised.  
  
"Your aunt is a proud woman," Eve noted. "And pride can be a dangerous thing. Your father can also be headstrong at times. However, at least, he's recognizing the implications of his actions now."  
  
"I hope you're right. I hope Auntie doesn't start something unnecessary just because she has a point to prove," Deirdre shuddered.  
  
"We'll be there to be sure that doesn't happen," Eve reassured her. "Now, let's join Gabrielle, Genaria, and my mother for a meal. Okay?"  
  
"Sounds great. Thank you," the priestess agreed and followed the princess toward the royal hut.  
  
*******************************  
  
Xena rose from her slumber and stretched her arms to the ceiling. Although the blue pigment had been washed from her skin, she still felt it sticking to her. "I thought Gabrielle looked ridiculous when she did it. Now, I'm the one who's feeling that way. Still, if it makes me an Amazon, then great...provided I never have to go through that again," she muttered. Walking outside, she looked around. "Another fine day," she smiled. She sighed to herself. Ares' offer had been more tempting to her than she would have liked to admit. But, in backing away from him, she set herself on another course in a positive direction. And now that she was officially an Amazon, the future looked brighter than ever.  
  
"Mother!" Eve called.  
  
Xena turned to her left and saw her daughter and Deirdre walking up the path toward her. Overhead, the mysterious dove flew along their path. She waved back happily and walked out to join them. For now, the problems of the outside world could wait. Everyone in the village was enjoying the additions to the sisterhood. And isn't happiness and fellowship what life is all about?   
  
THE END (for now)  
  
(Note: If you liked this piece, read the other works in my Amazon Scrolls and Dubois Chronicles series at my Story Emporium page (http://Dante_6.tripod.com/stories/emporium.html). To see when new stories are added, you can join my "Dubois Chronicles Updates" at Yahoo Groups. Thanks for the interest and please feel free to send comments!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
